Numquam Retro
by LizCaine
Summary: Das Siegeslächeln unverändert auf seinen Lippen, beugte er sich zu ihr herunter und trotz der vielen Jubelrufe hörte sie seine Stimme so klar und deutlich, als wären sie alleine in dem Raum. „Ich werde dich töten." - Cato/Clove
1. I

A/N: Ich hatte nicht vor, so schnell wieder zurück zu Clove und Cato zu kehren, doch sie haben mich nicht losgelassen. _Numquam Retro_ zeigt eine ganz andere Sicht der Dinge; eine Sicht, in der zwei Wege sich kreuzen, sich entfernen und doch nie voneinander lassen können. – Ich benutze nicht gerne berühmte Zitate, da man ihnen ja doch nie gerecht wird, doch die Worte, die John Milton (in der Übersetzung Adolf Böttgers) dem am tiefsten gefallenen aller Engel in den Mund legt, scheint mir wie nichts anderes auf die Karrieretribute Panems zu passen. – Liebe Grüße und viel Spaß beim Lesen, Liz.

…

**Numquam Retro**

„_Und wie mich dünkt, ist Herrschen würd'ger Lohn_

_Und wär's auch in der Hölle; besser ist_

_Der Hölle Herr sein, als des Himmels Sclave_."

(Satan, in: John Milton, Das verlorene Paradies, Erster Gesang)

**I**

Clove konnte sich nur noch bruchstückhaft an die Zeit erinnern, in der sie noch nicht als zukünftiges Tribut auserwählt worden war.

Manchmal, in den langen schwarzen Nächten, die sie durchwachte, oder an den nie enden wollenden hellen Tagen, an denen sie inmitten der anderen beim Essen saß, beschwor sie die Erinnerungen an jene Zeit hervor. Es waren nicht wirklich Bilder, sondern vor allem die Gefühle, nach denen sie sich sehnte, die sie abhängig machten, die sie vergessen ließen.

Diese freie Unbeschwertheit, in der die größte Sorge war, in der letzten Schularbeit nicht durchgefallen zu sein. Sorgen, die sich auflösten, nach einer Nacht, nach zwei Nächten, nach einer Woche. Zufriedenheit und Lachen und trotz aller Probleme diese hoffnungsvolle _Leichtigkeit_, mit der man dem Leben entgegenblickte.

Doch diese Zeiten waren lange vorbei.

Sie richtete sich auf, als sie schwere Schritte den Gang entlangkommen hörte. Würde er das sein?

Doch es war nur Brutus. Brutus, dem nachgesagt wurde, einer der brutalsten aller Gewinner zu sein. Clove zwang sich, äußerlich entspannt zu wirken, auch wenn es ihr innerlich nicht gelang. Sie betrachtete seine kantigen, rauen Gesichtszüge, als er sich gegenüber von ihr niederließ. Für sie war er nur der Mann, der ihr mehr beigebracht hatte, als ihre Eltern es jemals hätten tun können. Der Mann, dem sie am Ende vielleicht ihr Leben schulden würde.

Er lehnte sich vor und blickte sie erwartend an. „Und, bist du aufgeregt?"

Sie wog ihren Kopf langsam hin und her, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen, der Klang ihrer Stimme leicht spöttisch. „Sollte ich?"

Das plötzliche, amüsiert-charmante Grinsen, das sich auf Brutus Gesicht zeigte, ließ schnell vergessen, dass er es gewesen war, der zwei seiner Gegner mit bloßen Händen erwürgt hatte, während sie als letztes ebendieses Grinsen gesehen hatten.

„So kenne ich mein Mädchen."

Beim entfernten Klang einer sich öffnenden Tür erhob er sich von seinem Platz und nickte in Richtung des Eingangs. „Dort kommen sie, dann kannst du dir selbst ein Bild machen. Ich glaube, ihr seid euch ziemlich ähnlich. Du wirst ihn mögen."

Nicht genug mögen, um ihn am Ende nicht auch umzubringen, das war so klar, dass es nicht ausgesprochen werden musste.

Die Schritte, sehr stoisch und gleichmäßig, kamen näher, bis sich das von außen einfallende Licht verdunkelte und zwei Gestalten im Eingang der Halle standen.

Clove erhob sich und blickte in ein Paar stahlblaue Augen.


	2. II

A/N: Manche Menschen haben etwas an sich, was alle anderen in einem Raum neben ihnen verblassen lässt. Kennt ihr solche Menschen? Ich schon. Und ich glaube, so etwas ist angeboren und lässt sich nur verbessern, nicht aber neu erlernen. Begegnungen mit solchen Menschen können vieles sein – in jedem Falle aber unvergesslich. Und das wohl nicht immer im positiven Sinne.

**II**

Er betrat den Raum, als würde er ihm gehören. Als würde alles ihm gehören.

Macht und Stärke schienen ihn wie eine Aura zu umgeben, ja beinahe aus ihm und um ihn zu pulsieren. Für den Bruchteil sah Clove vor ihrem inneren Auge die Massen, die niederknien, sich seiner Gewalt ausliefern, um seine Gnade zu bitten.

Doch dann war die Illusion gebrochen und sie verstand nicht, woher diese vollkommen widersinnigen Gedanken gekommen waren. Denn es war nur eine Illusion, nicht wahr? Eine Einbildung. Er mochte groß und muskelbepackt sein und aussehen wie ein junger Gott, doch letztlich war er nur ein Tribut, wie sie es auch war.

Es hieß, dass das Trainingszentrum weit im Norden von Distrikt 2 das berüchtigtste aller Zentren war. Tief verborgen, in einem Felsmassiv sollte es liegen, umgeben nur von einem unheilvollen Wald und einer Steppenwüste, in der noch nicht einmal mehr das Ungeziefer lebte. Fast schon regelmäßig sollte er dort zu Trainingsunfällen kommen und stets wurde auf den Gängen von Verstümmelten und Toten dort im Norden gemunkelt.

Clove hielt nicht viel von Gerüchten, doch sie kannte die Fakten. Das Zentrum im Norden mochte die wenigsten Tribute für Distrikt 2 trainieren, doch wen sie zu den Spielen schickten, der gewann.

Immer.

Was nach allem nur bedeutete, dass ihre Chancen schlecht standen.

Als er auf sie zutrat, wirkte er noch größer und sie musste ihren Kopf in den Nacken legen, um zu ihm aufsehen zu können. Größe, insbesondere verbunden mit Stärke, brachte in den Spielen immer gewisse Vorteile mit sich. Schließlich war sie nicht wegen, sondern _trotz_ ihrer fehlenden Größe ausgewählt worden. Doch in diesem Moment hatte sie nichts vor ihm zu befürchten, oder? Die fast zweifelnde Frage bildete sich wie von selbst in ihrem Kopf, bevor sie seine ausgestreckte Hand ergriff.

Die erste Berührung durchfuhr sie wie ein Stromschlag und sie zuckte zurück, doch er gab ihre Hand nicht frei und hielt sie mit seiner fest umschlossen. Seine Augen musterten sie, und sein Blick wanderte langsam an ihrem Körper herab, bis er wieder auf den ihren traf. Sie konnte nicht anders, als ihn anzustarren, ohne Worte zu finden. _Sag deinen Namen, Clove_. Doch Sekunden verstrichen, während sich seine Augen in ihre bohrten, ihre Hände miteinander verschränkt. Dann, nach Atemzügen, die sie nicht zählen konnte, da sie ihren Atem angehalten hatte, legte sich ein halb spöttischer, halb amüsierter Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht, das Lächeln zu charmant, als das es anzüglich sein könnte, während er eine Augenbraue hochzog.

Seine freie Hand strich ihr kurz über die Wange.

„Du hast ein hübsches Gesicht. Das wird uns bei der Sponsorensuche von Vorteil sein."

Dann gab er ihre Hand frei und gesellte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort zu Brutus, der mit seiner Betreuerin sprach.

Und Clove hatte bei dieser ersten Begegnung das Nachsehen, wie sie mit ihm immer das Nachsehen haben würde. Das wurde ihr bereits jetzt klar.

...

Nur wenig später standen sie auf einer der Außenanlagen des Trainingszentrums; auf einer der Anlagen, auf der das Töten bis zur letzten Bewegung perfektioniert wurde. Sie standen an einem Ort, an dem sie sich alle vier am wohlsten fühlten.

Brutus hatte die Führung übernommen, um das männlichen Tribut in Begleitung seiner Betreuerin mit dem Zentrum vertraut zu machen, schließlich sollte er die nächsten zwei Wochen hier verbringen und zusammen mit ihr trainieren.

Als sie schließlich auf ihrer Runde das kleine Gerätehaus mit dem Waffenständer erreichten, ließ Clove sich zurückfallen. Stunden, Tage, Jahre hatte sie hier verbracht. In manchen Nächten, in denen ihr der Schlaf fernblieb und in den dunklen Nächten, in denen sie dem Schlaf fernblieb, flüchtete sie hierher, in die Dunkelheit und Ruhe und Einsamkeit, und warf wahllos einige Messer auf die weit entfernten Zielscheiben. Nur, um etwas zu tun, was sie konnte; das _einzige_ zu tun, was sie wirklich konnte. In dem sie sich sicher war wie sonst in keinem.

Er tauchte plötzlich vor ihr auf, doch wahrscheinlich hatte er sie schon die ganze Zeit beobachtet. Sie war sich selbst dankbar, nicht vor Überraschung zusammenzuzucken. Ein kurzer Blick nach rechts verriet ihr, dass ihre Betreuer schon die entfernt liegenden Hochsprunganlagen erreicht hatten.

Er hatte eines der Schwerter aus der Verankerung genommen.

Sie hätte es sich denken können. Er war wie geschaffen für diese verdammten Schwerter. Aufgrund ihrer geringen Körpergröße konnte Clove selbst nur mit Kurzschwertern umgehen, und das nicht unbedingt hervorragend. Sie scheute den Nahkampf, hatten ihn schon immer gescheut.

Die Art, wie er die Waffe in der Hand hielt, wie die Klinge in der hoch stehenden Sonne aufblitzte, ließ Neid in ihr aufkommen. Eindeutig lebte der Nahkampf von Menschen wie ihm. Sein Anblick war die reine gottverhasste _Perfektion_ und so nahtlos, dass sie kurz die Augen schloss, um ihn einfach nicht mehr ansehen zu müssen.

Natürlich musste er alles sein, was sie nicht war.

Er ließ das Schwert noch einmal in der Hand kreisen, bevor er es mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung wieder zurück in die Verankerung hing.

„Gar nicht so übel."

Als sie daraufhin nichts erwiderte, wandte er sich dem kleineren Messerständer zu. Messer aller Größen, Materialien und Arten steckten dort nebeneinandergereiht wie Mahnmale, doch sie hatten eines gemeinsam: Clove konnte exzellent mit ihnen umgehen.

„Ich habe gehört, die Waffen deiner Wahl sind Messer?" Er zog eines aus seiner Halterung und schaute sie abwartend an.

Sie nickte. Ihr Blick haftete auf dem Bowiemesser in seiner Hand – perfekt ausgewogen, leichte Einkerbungen auf dem schwarzen Horngriff, die zweischneidige, leicht gebogene Klinge, deren eine Seite kaum merkbar gezackt war. Es war das Messer, das aus ihrer Hand sein Ziel noch nie verfehlt hatte.

Natürlich hatte er aus hunderten Messer ihre Lieblingswaffe gewählt.

Seine Stimme hatte einen unterschwelligen Beiklang, den sie nicht deuten konnte. „Dann werden wir uns gut ergänzen, meinst du nicht?"

Doch indem er in einer mühelos wirkenden Halbdrehung das Messer durch die Luft warf, bewies er das Gegenteil. Die am weitesten entfernt stehende Zielscheibe hatte einen Abstand von gut zweihundert Fuß zum Gerätehaus, doch Clove wusste, dass das Messer die runde Mitte der Scheibe treffen würde, noch während es in der Luft war. Auch er selber schien es zu wissen, denn er machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, seinem Wurf nachzuschauen.

Clove hingegen blickte noch einige Sekunden wie versteinert auf das in der Entfernung blitzende Messer, das genau in der Mitte der Zielscheibe steckte.

In diesem Moment wurde ihr vollends klar, dass er sie in der Arena nicht benötigte. Dass er niemanden benötigte. Dass sie keine Chance gegen ihn stand.

Als sie ihn anblickte, kam sein Lächeln leicht und schnell und ihr war klar, dass er ihr genau das hatte zeigen wollen.

Er streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen und seine Stimme klang ernst. „Wir werden ein gutes Team abgeben. Du kannst mir vertrauen, Clove."

Doch sie wusste nicht, ob es eine Drohung oder ein Versprechen war.


	3. III

**III**

Die Situation war ihr entglitten, als wäre es vorherbestimmt. Als hätte es in schwarzen Lettern auf dem Band ihres Schicksals gestanden und nur darauf gewartet, sich endlich zu entfalten.

Noch heute Morgen schien sie die Lage, ihr Leben, die Zukunft unter Kontrolle gehabt zu haben, und jetzt stand sie hier und wehrte sich gegen das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit, der gottverdammten _Ohnmacht_, das sie überschwemmte.

Sie musste sich nicht fragen, wie es dazu gekommen war.

Die Sonne war längst untergegangen, und sie waren von ihrem Rundgang in das Hauptgebäude zurückgekehrt. Er ging vor ihr, an der Seite von Enobaria, während Brutus sie zum großen Aufenthaltsraum führte. Sie wusste, dass jetzt die offizielle Vorstellung bevorstand, schließlich hatte sie diese schon einige Male als Zuschauerin erlebt. Diesmal nur würde sie es sein, die von den anderen bejubelt werden würde.

Sie hatte sich diesen Moment hunderte Male ausgemalt, doch das unwohle Gefühl in ihrem Magen, das kribbelnde, pulsierende Wellen bis in ihre Fingerspitzen aussandte, war nie Teil ihrer Vorstellung gewesen.

Die düsteren Schatten, die über allem zu schweben schienen, waren nie Teil des Planes gewesen.

Sie war die Szene am Sportplatz wieder und wieder in ihrem Kopf durchgegangen und war dennoch jedes Mal zum selben Schluss zurückgekehrt: Diese drohende, diese unheilvolle Atmosphäre musste Teil ihrer Einbildung gewesen sein. Unmöglich, dass jemand sie auf ihrem Heimterrain einschüchtern könnte.

Es gab niemanden, vor dem sie sich verstecken müsste.

Sie hatte sich beinahe selber von ihrer Argumentation überzeugt, doch dann wandte sie ihren Blick ihm zu und spürte, wie sie gegen ihren Willen leicht erschauerte.

Er hatte etwas Bedrohliches an sich. Und diesmal war sie sich sehr sicher, dass es keine Einbildung war.

Es kroch ihr langsam unter die Haut, wie eine dunkle Pest, die sich immer weiter ausbreitete. Sie versuchte, es an etwas festzumachen – an seinem Aussehen, an der Art, wie er sich bewegte, wie er sprach; doch es lag an etwas anderem, oder vielleicht an allem zugleich, sie wusste es nicht.

Doch jeder weitere Gedanke wurde ausgeblockt, als Brutus die mattgrauen Doppelflügel der Tür öffnete und ihr das Licht entgegen strahlte.

Als besonderer Liebling von Brutus war Clove im Trainingszentrum gefürchtet und respektiert. Als zukünftiges Tribut wurde sie gefeiert. Als sie Seite an Seite mit ihrem männlichen Gegenpart die Halle betrat, in der die Mitglieder des Zentrums ihr Essen einnahmen, erhoben sich diese, mit breiten Lächeln und applaudierend. Schließlich war ihnen die Ehre vorbehalten, als Erste des ganzen Distrikts die diesjährigen Tribute gemeinsam auftreten zu sehen.

Der Applaus wurde tosender, als er ihre Hand nahm und ihre verschränkten Hände nach oben reckte.

Und in diesem Moment wurde ihr klar, dass sie Recht gehabt hatte.

Das Siegeslächeln unverändert auf seinen Lippen, beugte er sich zu ihr herunter und trotz der vielen Jubelrufe hörte sie seine Stimme so klar und deutlich, als wären sie alleine in dem Raum.

„Ich werde dich töten."

...

Spät in der Nacht saß sie auf der Kante ihres Bettes, die Arme neben sich aufgestützt. Die Ereignisse des Tages liefen wie ein Film vor ihren Augen ab und blieben wie in einer ewigen Wiederholung immer wieder an dem Moment hängen, in dem sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren konnte und seine Stimme sich in ihr Bewusstsein grub, bis sie ihre eigenen Gedanken erstickte.

Immer und immer wieder, bis sie nichts anderes mehr hören, nichts anderes mehr denken konnte.

Sie hatte kurz daran gedacht, Brutus davon zu erzählen, den Gedanken dann aber schnell wieder verworfen. Was sollte sie auch sagen? Dass er ihr mit nur einem Satz Angst einjagen konnte? Angst war etwas für die Schwachen, die Hilflosen, die Wehrlosen. Lange Jahre im Zentrum hatten ihr dies eingebläut.

Etwas zu akzeptieren, was davon abwich, erschien unvorstellbar, also schüttelte sie die Gedanken ab.

Und so wurde das Dogma zu ihrer Wahrheit, zur einzigen Wahrheit.

Sie in den Hungerspielen zu töten, stand ihm schließlich offen.

Wenn nicht sie ihn zuerst tötete.

...

Es war das monotone Schlagen von Regentropfen auf ihrer Scheibe, das sie am nächsten Morgen als erstes wahrnahm. Den lauten, durchdringenden Weckton, der durch das ganze Gebäude schallte, hatte sie beinahe vollkommen verdrängt, wie man es oft mit Geräuschen tut, die zur Routine geworden sind.

Der Ton, der sie bereits seit Jahren weckte, der sie bereits so lange weckte, dass sie sich an keinen Tag ihres Lebens erinnern konnte, der ohne ihn gestartet war, war ihr ganz und gar ins Blut übergegangen.

Sie schlüpfte in ihre Sportsachen, band ihre Haare zusammen und begann ihren Tag, wie sie jeden Tag ihres Lebens begonnen hatte.

In fünf Minuten schon würden sich die Gruppen draußen in Bewegung setzen, um ihr morgendliches Lauftraining zu absolvieren, doch als sie jetzt in den Gang hinaustrat, war er noch leer und ruhig und so machte sie sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

Sie passierte die Waschräume und nahm den dunklen Schatten über ihre Schulter hinweg nur einen Wimpernschlag zu spät wahr, als sie plötzlich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde und eine Hand sie dort hielt, unnachgiebig, eisern, gnadenlos.

„In der Arena wärst du jetzt tot." Es war eine Feststellung, kalt und nüchtern. Sie blickte auf und schaute ihm geradewegs in die Augen und sah doch nur ihre eigene Reflektion.

„Schon mal jemanden erwürgt, kleine Clove?" Sie konnte den sanften Druck seiner Hand auf ihrer Kehle spüren. Raue, schwielige Finger, die es gewöhnt waren, mit einem Schwert zu kämpfen. Die es gewöhnt waren zu töten.

„Zuerst starren sie dich entsetzt an." _So wie du_, doch er sprach es nicht aus. „Dann kämpfen sie, hilflos und aussichtslos. Wenn ihnen die Luft wegbleibt, bäumen sie sich auf und du musst darauf achten, sie nicht loszulassen."

Doch er ließ sie los.

Atmen konnte sie nicht.

„Ganz zum Schluss, kurz bevor das Leben aus ihnen weicht, kannst du in ihren Augen bis auf die Seele schauen." Seine Stimme, weich und melodisch und unglaublich kalt, hatte sich zu einem Flüsterton gesenkt. „Und weißt du, wie die Seele aussieht?" Er beugte sich vor und seine Augen wirkten fast schwarz. „Wie die Hölle."

Wie eine Illusion, deren Schleier sich hebt, verflog auch der Schein ihrer Begegnung, als er zurücktrat und ihr süffisant lächelnd mit einem Finger über den Hals fuhr.

„Du solltest in der Arena besser auf deine Deckung achten. Es wäre doch traurig, wenn ich dich schon so früh verlieren müsste, nicht wahr?"

Erst, als er außer Sichtweite war, holte sie tief Luft.


	4. IV

**IV**

Obwohl die Sonne über die Landschaft strahlte, schienen sich die Tage zu verdunkeln.

Zu verdunkeln, bis sie die Gestalt eines unentrinnbaren Albtraumes angenommen hatten.

Sie verbrachte viel Zeit damit, ihn zu beobachten. Fast schien es, als wäre er immer dort, wo sie sich aufhielt.

Erst viel später wurde ihr klar, dass es andersherum war.

Gerüchte wisperten über die Gänge und ihr wurde bewusst, dass er sich innerhalb zweier Atemzüge den Respekt im Trainingszentrum verschafft hatte, an dem sie lange Jahre hatte arbeiten müssen.

Doch es verwunderte sie nicht – denn sie bog unerwartet um eine Ecke und sah, wie er vor allen anderen Tycho am Kragen gepackt und gegen die Wand geschleudert hatte und es den anderen _rein gar nichts_ auszumachen schien, dass das designierte männliche Tribut für nächstes Jahr von einem Fremden zur Sau gemacht wurde.

Loyalität stand schließlich noch nie hoch im Kurs, wenn man vor der Autorität auf die Knie ging.

Und Autorität schien er zu atmen wie andere Menschen Luft.

Er flirtete während des Frühstücks mit den anderen Mädchen. Das blöde Gekicher hallte bis zu ihrem Platz und sie sah, wie sie sich durch die Haare fuhren, ihre weißen Zähne bei jedem strahlenden Lächeln aufblitzten.

Und sie sah, wie er aufstand und sich seine Miene, noch bevor er ihren Blick bemerkte, innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages zu Eis verwandelte. Wie er zufällig an ihrem Platz vorbeizukommen schien und obwohl oder vielleicht auch weil es alle sehen konnten, mit der Hand über ihre Wange strich; eine fast beiläufige Geste, deren Intimität kaum zu steigern war.

Doch seine Taktik war undurchschaubar.

Manchmal spürte sie seinen Blick auf sich, spürte, wie ihre Haut prickelte, wie ihr eigener Instinkt sie drängte zu fliehen, so viel Abstand wie nur möglich zwischen ihn und sich zu bringen, als wäre sie Beute, das auserkorene Opfer.

Doch wenn ihr eines beigebracht worden war, dann dieses: Tribute aus Distrikt 2 waren niemals Opfer. Und da ihre Erziehung lang und effektiv gewesen war, unterdrückte sie das Gefühl und zwang sich, seinen Blick zu erwidern. Zwang sich, in seine Augen zu blicken, die sich, das würde sie schwören, von dem blassen Stahlblau in düsteres Meerblau zu verwandeln schienen, wann immer er sie anschaute.

In den gemeinsamen Trainingseinheiten erteilten Brutus und Enobaria die Anweisungen, und Clove arbeitete an seiner Seite schweigend und verbissen.

Ihr war zuvor nie der Gedanken gekommen, dass sie einem anderen Tribut so unterlegen sein könnte.

Die Erkenntnis war ernüchternd.

Ernüchternder noch, da sie ahnte, dass er noch nicht einmal annähernd seine Fähigkeiten zeigte.

Oh, er war beeindruckend. Die Art, ja die Selbstsicherheit, mit der er mit Waffen aller Art umzugehen verstand, ließen selbst Brutus sprachlos zurück. Und das, obwohl er seit dem Zusammentreffen am Sportplatz noch kein einziges Mal ein Schwert in die Hand genommen hatte.

Clove wusste, dass ab diesen Zeitpunkt alles andere neben ihm verblassen würde.

Sie wusste es mit einer Gewissheit wie sie wusste, dass die Sonne am nächsten Tag aufgehen würde.

Sie verabscheute dieses Wissen.

„Der Junge hat die richtige Mentalität. Schau, er hat sogar Enobaria um seinen Finger gewickelt. Er wird sich fantastisch in der Arena machen."

Sie stand an Brutus Seite etwas abseits vom Trainingsplatz. Und natürlich sah sie, was er meinte.

Wie konnte sie auch nicht? Es schien, als hätte er sich innerhalb von nur wenigen Tagen alle um ihn herum zu Untertanen gemacht. Denn was sonst hätte es besser beschreiben können als dieser Hauch von _Bewunderung_ sogar in Brutus' Stimme? Ein Novum in all den Jahren, die sie ihn jetzt schon kannte.

Hätte sie länger darüber nachgedacht, wäre das Wissen wie viele kleine Dolchstiche gewesen, dass diese Bewunderung nicht ihrem Können galt.

Sie wusste, dass sich ihre Stimme resigniert anhörte, wusste es und konnte es dennoch nicht ändern.

„Vermutlich schon."

Brutus zuckte mit den Schultern und warf ihr ein aufmunterndes Grinsen zu. Ein Grinsen, das, hätte sie länger darüber nachgedacht, einzig sie je zu sehen bekam. „Du weißt, so etwas muss in der Arena nicht immer zum Sieg führen." Doch die Art, wie er den Satz betonte, sagte ihr, dass es in seinem Fall anders gewesen war. Und dass es auch diesmal anders sein würde.

Trotzdem legte er ihr für einen Moment eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich habe mein Geld immer noch auf dich gesetzt, Clove."

...

Entnervt drehte sie sich ein weiteres Mal in ihrem Bett herum. Kaum war sie eingeschlafen, schien sie schon wieder aufzuwachen, und hinter ihren Schläfen pochte ein dumpfer Schmerz.

Ein Blick auf den Wecker verriet ihr, dass es gerade einmal 4:15 Uhr war. Noch eine gute Stunde, bis das allgemeine Wecksignal durch die Gänge des Zentrums tönen würde. Doch wenn sie schon nicht schlafen konnte, konnte sie die Zeit wenigstens sinnvoll nutzen.

Sie wechselte von Pyjama in ihre Sportsachen und füllte ihre leuchtend rote Flasche am Waschbecken mit Wasser.

Das grelle Licht sprang mit einem leicht surrenden Geräusch automatisch an, als sie aus ihrem Zimmer trat. Das Zentrum bestand aus einem verwirrenden Geflecht an Gängen, die sich kreuzten, abzweigten, plötzlich in einer Sackgasse endeten. Doch Clove hätte ihren Weg selbst noch im Schlaf gefunden – schließlich war sie hier aufgewachsen.

Der saubere, graue Kunststoffboden war für sie so alltäglich wie die nüchternen, weißen Wände und die ewiggleichen beigefarbenen Türen, die zu den Zimmern führten.

Ihr war nie der Gedanke gekommen, dass es auch anders sein könnte.

Die Gerätehalle verbarg sich hinter einer unscheinbaren grauen Tür, von der der Lack an einigen Stellen schon abgeplatzt war. Der Geruch, der ihr nach dem Öffnen der Tür entgegen schlug – eine Mischung aus Schweiß und dem Zitronenreiniger, mit dem die Geräte gesäubert wurden – war ihr viel zu vertraut, um unangenehm zu sein.

Doch etwas war anders.

Klar, jemand hatte vergessen, das Licht auszumachen, dachte sie, bis sie das gleichmäßige, aber gepresste Atmen hörte. Ihre Augen suchten den Raum ab, bis sie auf sein Spiegelbild trafen.

Er lag auf einer der Flachbänke, die Langhantelstange ruhte nur wenige Zentimeter über seinem bloßen Oberkörper, bevor er sie wieder gleichmäßig nach oben stemmte. Sie musste die Gewichtsscheiben am Ende der Hantel nicht zählen, um zu wissen, dass er mehr drückte, als sogar Brutus es tat.

Es überraschte sie wenig.

Er trainierte in der Stille ganz ohne die laute, kreischende Musik, die sie bevorzugte. Schien nichts zu brauchen, was ihn antrieb, als wäre sein Wille Antrieb genug. Nur sein gleichmäßiges Atmen schnitt durch die Stille, während sie ihn starr im Spiegel beobachtete, die ebenmäßigen und sich immer wiederholenden, kraftstrotzenden Bewegungen.

Wie ein Fluch, wie ein Strudel, der einen immer weiter in die Tiefe zog, bis ins Verderben, unausweichlich, obwohl man doch genau wusste, wie schädlich er war.

Ein dumpfes, metallisches Klirren erfüllte schließlich den Raum, als er die Stange zurück auf die Halterung fallen ließ. Er setzte sich auf und sein Blick traf im Spiegel so gezielt auf den ihren, als wäre er sich ihrer Anwesenheit die ganze Zeit bewusst gewesen.

Vielleicht wäre es ihr unangenehm gewesen, doch in diesem Moment wurde ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf die großen, verschnörkelten Buchstaben gelenkt, die sich quer über seine Schulterblätter spannten.

Die Worte schienen Teil seiner Haut zu sein, ja fast schienen sie seine Haut zu _sein_ und sie konnte sehen, wie sich seine Muskeln unter ihnen bewegten. Fasziniert beobachtete sie dieses Spiel und versuchte die Worte zu entziffern, doch selbst zusammengesetzt ergaben die Buchstaben keinen Sinn.

„Weißt du, was es bedeutet?" Ihre Augen fanden wieder zu seinen zurück, ihre Blicke trafen sich im Spiegel.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie konnte ihn nicht einschätzen, nicht festmachen, und sie traute ihm nicht. Wusste, wie zerstörend er war, und konnte sich ihm doch nicht entziehen.

„Niemals zurück." Er fuhr sich mit einem Handtuch über das Gesicht, durch die Haare, stand dann auf, so dass sie seinen Rücken mit dem Schriftzug nur noch in der verspiegelten Wand sehen konnte.

„Denkst du jemals an die Zeit zurück, als du noch kein Tribut warst, Clove?"

Seine Stimme klang wie ein warmer, weicher Singsang als er ihren Namen aussprach, einhüllend auf jeden Zuhörer wirkend, als könne man ihm alles und jedes anvertrauen. Doch sein Gesicht lag bar jeder Gefühlsregung. Nicht einschüchternd, nicht kalt, sondern schlichtweg emotionslos.

Als hätte er nicht nur sich, sondern alles um ihn herum vollkommen unter Kontrolle.

Es bereitete ihr mehr Schrecken als es offener Hass jemals hätte tun können.

Sie wusste nicht, auf was er hinauswollte, und zuckte so nur mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht."

„Verschwendete Zeit", sagte er und in seiner Stimme schwamm so viel Verachtung mit, dass es beinahe nach einer persönlichen Fehde klang, dass sie sich innerlich bereits vor dem ersten Schlag wappnete, dass es mehr gab, als er aussprach.

„Jeder Gedanke, den du an die Vergangenheit vergeudest, ist verschwendete Zeit. Es gibt dort nichts mehr, was du ändern könntest, und nichts, was dich ändern könnte. Reue ist für die Schwachen." Er hob die Arme in einer herrschenden Geste, die sie erahnen ließ, zu was er fähig sein könnte. „Im Jetzt, im Morgen liegt die Macht." _Macht._ Denn nur Macht war es, die ihn interessierte. Nur Macht, aus der er sein Leben zog. Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, sodass sie die feinen Schweißtropfen sehen konnte, die seine Haut benetzten. Und dennoch erschien er weit weg.

„Nur über das, was noch vor dir liegt, kannst du Macht ausüben. Nur das, was noch vor dir liegt, kannst du beeinflussen." Seine Stimme war plötzlich zu einem Flüstern geworden, während er nun beinahe so dicht vor ihr stand, dass sich ihre Füße berührten.

„Und manchmal selbst das nicht." Es klang unheilvoll, ein Ton wie ewige Verdammnis, und er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und sie realisierte zu spät, was er vorhatte, und stand wie festgefroren, als seine Lippen wie flüchtig über ihre streiften. Unwillkürlich schnappte sie nach Luft, doch er hatte sich längst wieder von ihr gelöst und sich das Handtuch um die Schultern gelegt.

„Siehst du, Clove? _Niemals zurück._ Es gibt nichts, was du jetzt noch daran ändern könntest", stellte er spöttisch, ja gehässig, fest und in seinen Augen lag diesmal eine Grausamkeit, die weit über die Situation hinausging.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte er sich dem Ausgang zu, blieb jedoch kurz vor der Tür noch einmal stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Ich werde derjenige sein, der dich tötet. Denk darüber nach – was vor dir liegt, kannst du vielleicht noch ändern."

Doch sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, bewegungsunfähig, als hätte er einen Zauber über sie gelegt, und erst das monotone Geräusch des allgemeinen Wecksignals riss sie später aus dem Chaos in ihrem Kopf, das sich drehte wie ein immer gleiches Karussell.


	5. V

**V**

Etwas war anders.

Das wurde ihr spätestens in dem Moment klar, in dem sie nur noch knapp einem seiner Schläge auswich, sich hinten überrollte und wieder auf die Beine kam.

Er hielt sich nicht mehr zurück, und er wurde nicht mehr zurückgehalten. Irgendeine stille Vereinbarung schien zwischen ihm und Enobaria geschlossen worden zu sein, denn sie saß schweigend neben Brutus auf der Bank und beobachtete ihren Kampf. Clove würde es nicht als Stolz beschreiben, was sich auf dem Gesicht der Frau widerspiegelte, sondern vielmehr eine Art von - ja, von Genugtuung.

Genugtuung darüber, dass es erneut ihr Tribut sein würde, das für Distrikt 2 die Spiele gewann.

Sie konnte es ihr nicht verdenken.

Als sie schließlich zum dritten Mal bewegungsunfähig unter ihm auf der Matte lag, war das das Ende der Nahkampfeinheit.

Clove atmete erleichtert aus. Natürlich war sie ihm weit unterlegen, aber es war ja nicht so, als hätte sie geplant, ihn in der Arena im Nahkampf zu töten. Ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen, nicht nur für sie. Sie zog einen der Speere aus dem Waffenständer und wog ihn in der Hand. Hiermit sähe es schon ganz anders aus. Der richtige Abstand, der richtige Moment…

Sie wandten sich den Übungsdummies zu und verbrachten Längen damit, ihre Herzen, Köpfe und Rümpfe mit den Waffen zu durchbohren.

Es folgte Schießtraining, mit Bogen und Armbrust; danach der Kampf mit Dreizäcken und anschließend Klettern. Nach Stunden über Stunden zitterten Cloves Muskeln bei jeder Bewegung, doch sie nahm die Messer, die Brutus ihr hinhielt, und konzentrierte sich auf die Zielscheibe. Trainingseinheiten wurden stets mit ihren Spezialdisziplinen abgeschlossen. Die glücklichste aller Fügungen, dachte sie sich, denn mit Messern hätte sie selbst im Schlaf noch gute Ergebnisse abgeliefert.

Und so warf sie das erste Messer, und nach während es in der Luft lag, folgte ihm bereits das zweite, dessen Klinge sich an ihrem Ziel direkt in den Griff des ersten Messers bohrte.

„Nicht schlecht. Schon mal auf echte Menschen geworfen?"

Er stand einige Schritte von ihr entfernt und beobachtete sie, ein Schwert in der Hand. Sie erwiderte nichts und ihr Schweigen schien ihm Antwort genug. In einer geschmeidigen Bewegung, die ihn keinerlei Kraft zu kosten schien, rammte er sein Schwert mit der Spitze in den Boden und ging zu den Zielscheiben herüber. Er war größer als die eingezeichneten weißen Menschenumrisse auf dem schwarzen Kunststoff, doch ebenso wie sie streckte er seine Arme waagerecht aus.

„Versuch es."

Ratlos blickte sie sich um, doch sowohl Brutus als auch Enobaria hatten den Raum bereits verlassen. Nicht ungewöhnlich und doch wünschte sie sich gerade jetzt, einer von ihnen würde ihr sagen, was sie tun sollte. Würde ihr sagen, ob sie geradewegs in eine Falle lief.

Doch um sie herum war nur Stille, und sie musste sich entscheiden.

„Keine Angst, eines meiner Messer könnte… fehlgehen?" Denn es wäre ein Einfaches, ihn hier und jetzt außer Gefecht zu setzen, so dass sie jemand anderen zu den Spielen schicken müssten. Der Winkel ihres Handgelenkes müsste nur um wenige Grade geändert werden, und schon würde das Messer nicht neben seinen Rippen in der Wand, sondern mitten in seinem Herzen stecken. Was gab ihm die Sicherheit, dass sie es nicht versuchen würde?

„Wir müssen alle sterben. Jetzt, morgen, in zwei Jahren, was macht es aus? Oder was dachtest du, was am Ende deines Lebens steht?" Er klang höhnisch, spöttisch. Als würde er dem Tod nur zu gerne in die Augen schauen – sogar jetzt, noch vor den Spielen.

Und plötzlich, ja plötzlich ergab es alles einen Sinn.

Denn wer hatte mehr Macht, als derjenige, der nichts mehr zu verlieren hatte?

Wer war besser in Kontrolle als derjenige, der nichts mehr zu fürchten hatte?

Es war nicht der Drang zum Überleben, der ihn so überlegen machte. Es war die Tatsache, dass er den Tod mit erhobenem Kopf _begrüßen_ würde.

_Niemals zurück._

Die Messer, vier auf jeder Hand, legten sich wie selbst in Position zwischen ihre Finger. Sie maß ihren Abstand, ging einen weiteren Schritt zurück. Prägten sich seine Umrisse ein, lange und eindringlich, hob den Arm-

„Dreh dich um. Jeder Fünfjährige trifft von vorne."

Jahrelangem Training war es zu verdanken, dass sie keinerlei Überraschung zeigte, keine Unsicherheit, keine Schwäche. Bewaffnet mit Messern hatte sie sich vollkommen unter Kontrolle, konnte Körper und Gedanken steuern, als wären sie ihr vollständig erlegen.

Und so nahm sie erneut Maß, drehte ihm ihren Rücken zu und in acht fließenden, alternativen Bewegungen verließen die Messer ihre Hände über ihre Schultern hinweg, bahnten sich ihren Weg, bis sie ihr vorbestimmtes Ziel fanden.

Sie drehte sich um, bedacht und ruhig, doch mit einer Anspannung, die bis in ihre Fingerspitzen ausstrahlte.

Die Messer zeichneten seine Umrisse perfekt nach – Kopf, Schultern, Hüfte, Beine.

Anerkennend neigte er leicht den Kopf und zum ersten Mal hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er sie sah, _wirklich_ sah.

Und es war dieser Moment, der alles änderte.

...

Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Atmosphäre noch schlimmer werden könnte, doch sie hatte sich getäuscht.

Die Spannung, die in der Luft lag, steigerte sich, bis sie kurz vor dem Zerreißen stand.

Sie konnte nicht wirklich festmachen, woran es lag. Seine Blicke, die Blicke der anderen, ihre Blicke. Sie schienen sich gegenseitig nicht aus den Augen lassen zu können. So oft sie sich auch ermahnte, so oft wanderte ihr Blick zu ihm zurück und auch er gab sich keine Mühe, seine Blicke zu verbergen. Sie zogen sich an, als wären sie mit einem unsichtbaren Band verbunden, das ihnen keinen Ausweg ließ. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sie könnte die Wärme, die von seinem Körper ausging, spüren, wann immer er in ihrer Nähe war, obwohl ihr natürlich bewusst war, dass das nicht sein konnte. Und trotzdem sehnte sie sich nach der Wärme.

Nur die leichteste Berührung von ihm reichte, damit sie zurückzuckte, als habe sie sich verbrannt. Es war widersinnig, unlogisch und vollkommen schwachsinnig und _sie wusste das _und konnte trotzdem nichts dagegen tun.

Denn obwohl ihr Verstand hellwach war, hatte ihr Körper seine eigenen Reaktionen.

Wie ein Gewitter, das sich unheilvoll über ihnen zusammenbraute, zog die Spannung immer engere Kreise, und sie überstand die nächsten Tage nur mit Mühe und Not.

Vielleicht hätte es geholfen, die Nähe des anderen zu meiden, doch war das für keinen von ihnen möglich.

Und wäre es möglich gewesen, wäre es keine Option gewesen.

Sie war auf dem Weg zu einem der Abstellräume für die Laufhindernisse, als er wie plötzlich hinter ihr auftauchte und sie in eine Ecke drängte, sie dort gegen die Wand gedrückt hielt. Sie erinnerte sich an ihren ersten Zusammenstoß, doch vor Tagen hatten seine Finger noch leicht und sanft um ihre Kehle gelegen, während sie sich jetzt schmerzhaft in ihre Schultern bohrten.

„Was machst du mit mir?" Es überraschte sie, Wut in seinem Blick zu sehen. Wut darüber, dass er sich, dass er die Situation nicht unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Was _ich_ mit _dir_ mache? Was machst _du_ mit _mir_?"

Sie starrten einander an, Sekunden, die sich wie Minuten anfühlten, wortlos, ohne die leiseste Bewegung. Keiner von ihnen musste klarstellen, um was es ging, denn die Luft zwischen ihnen schien beinahe Funken zu sprühen.

„Das ist der Weg in die Hölle." Seine Stimme hatte sich zu einem tiefen Grollen gesenkt.

Sie hätte zynisch gelacht, hätte sie Luft gehabt. „Der direkte."

Sie konnte später nicht mehr sagen, wer sich zuerst bewegt hatte, doch nur eine Sekunde später lagen seine Lippen auf ihren, hungrig und fordernd und ihre Hände hatten sich in seinen Haaren vergraben um ihn noch näher an sich zu ziehen. Eng an ihn gepresst konnte sie spüren, wie sich seine Muskeln anspannten, wie sein Herz schneller schlug, während seine Arme sie an Ort und Stelle hielten. Sie hörte ihren eigenen Puls laut schlagen und ließ ihren Kopf in den Nacken fallen, als sein Mund zu ihrem Hals wanderte. Ein leises Stöhnen entwich ihr, als sich seine Hände auf Wanderschaft begaben und den Saum ihres T-Shirts hochschoben.

Es war gefährlich und falsch, aber begierig, seine Haut auf ihrer zu spüren, zerrten ihre Finger an seinem Shirt und er löste sich nur für einen Wimpernschlag von ihr, um sich von ihm zu entledigen, bevor seine Lippen ihre wiederfanden. Überall dort, wo seine Hände sie berührten, brannte ihre Haut wie Feuer und sie selbst konnte nicht von ihm lassen, zeichnete die definierten, angespannten Muskeln seines Oberkörpers nach, bevor sich ihre Hände wieder in seinem Nacken verschränkten.

Erst das plötzliche Zuschlagen einer Tür ließ sie auseinanderfahren.

Atemlos starrte sie ihn an und konnte sehen, dass es sogar Sekunden dauerte, bis er sich unter Kontrolle hatte. Sie hob eine Hand, um sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen und spürte, wie ihre Hand, ihr ganzer Arm zitterte.

Sie wusste, sie sollte etwas sagen, doch ihr fiel nichts ein, fiel gar nichts ein, der Kopf vollkommen leer.

„Das ändert gar nichts." Ihre Stimme hörte sich sogar in ihren eigene Ohren dünn und außer Atem an.

Er verschränkte die Arme vor seinem nackten Oberkörper, eine Augenbraue in dem halb im Schatten liegenden Gesicht lässig hochgezogen. „Nein."

„Gut."

Sie schloss die Augen und hörte, wie er ging.

...

Der Flur war menschenleer, nur von weit her drangen gedämpfte Stimmen. Sie sehnte sich nach Ruhe und nach ihrem Bett, um den anstrengenden Tag zu vergessen, um alles zu vergessen, wenigstens für ein paar Stunden.

Er lehnte im Rahmen der Tür, die zu ihrem Zimmer führte.

Nicht genug, dass ihre Gedanken den ganzen Tag nur um ihn gekreist waren. Er war schlecht für sie, er würde sogar schlecht für sie sein, würde er nicht mit ihr in die Spiele gehen.

Jungen wie er waren immer schlecht für einen. Er hatte das bereits bewiesen, oder nicht? Sie zogen dich in ihren Bann, spielten mit dir, formten dich für ihre Zwecke, ließen dich alles vergessen, alles aufgeben, und zuckten am Ende nicht mit der Wimper, dich fallen zu lassen.

Sie wusste das, wusste es ganz genau, und konnte doch nichts dagegen unternehmen.

Nicht, während sich ihre Lippen immer noch geschwollen von seinem Kuss anfühlten.

„Wir müssen reden."

„Nicht jetzt. Ich bin müde."

„Ich sagte, wir müssen reden. Jetzt." Seine Stimme hatte einen harten, unnachgiebigen Klang. Nichts war mehr über von der charmanten Fassade, dem Charisma, das er immer nur zeigte, wenn es ihm nützlich erschien. Von der Hitze, die sie noch vor Stunden gespürt hatte.

„Und ich sagte, ich bin müde. Lass mich vorbei." Sie drückte die Türklinke herunter und die Tür schwang in ihr Zimmer offen, doch seine Hand hatte sich um ihren Oberarm gelegt und hielt sie fest.

„Cato, lass mich los. Du tust mir weh." Sie sah das Aufflackern in seinen Augen, als er sie abrupt losließ und ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie zum ersten Mal seinen Namen ausgesprochen hatte.

„Nein."

„Warum?" Die Frage kam wie von selbst. Warum sie beide? Warum jetzt, wo es zu spät war?

Er schwieg, schwieg so lange, bis sie dachte, dass er nicht mehr antworten würde. Sein Blick fixierte sie, ließ sie nicht los und hielt sie genau dort, wo sie stand, bewegungsunfähig, ohne, dass er auch nur noch einen Finger gehoben hätte. Sie wusste, dass sie sich bewegen sollte, fort von ihm, so weit fort von ihm wie nur irgend möglich.

Er war gefährlich. Er war falsch. Er würde ihr Weg in den Tod sein.

Doch sie konnte sich nicht lösen. Und verdammt, sie wollte wissen, was er sagen würde.

Doch was er sagte, ließ sie alles vergessen.

„Weil du mir gehörst."

Seine Worte waren leise und beherrscht, doch kalt und ohne jegliches Gefühl in einem Sinne, den sie nicht verstand. Unterschwellig konnte sie eine Drohung ausmachen, die zwischen ihnen stehenblieb. Bestehen blieb wie der Schein der Nacht, der sich um alles legte und niemals verschwand.

Clove erwiderte seinen Blick schweigend und nur für einen Augenblick, dann duckte sie sich unter seinem Arm hindurch und schloss von ihrem Zimmer aus die Tür. Wie im Trainingszentrum üblich, besaß ihre Tür kein Schloss, doch sie wusste, dass ihr dies wohl auch nicht weiter geholfen hätte. Sie hatte nie den Eindruck, dass er sich von so etwas wie einem einfachen Türschloss aufhalten lassen würde.

Dass er sich von überhaupt etwas jemals aufhalten lassen würde.

In ihrem Zimmer lehnte sie sich gegen die Tür und atmete tief durch.

Er war der Weg in ihr Verderben und sie musste zusehen, dass sie von ihm abkam.


	6. VI

A/N: Hallo ihr Lieben! Mit diesem Kapitel verlassen wir das südliche Trainingszentrum und wenden uns dem Norden zu, Catos Territorium. Es schließt auch den ersten Teil der Geschichte und Clove muss sich Gedanken darüber machen, wie es weitergehen soll – während Cato nur durch seine Handlungen spricht. Ungefähr ein Drittel der Geschichte ist hiermit auch vorbei… ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und ein wunderschönes sonniges Sommerwochenende!

**VI**

Alles näherte sich seinem Ende.

Sie schaute sich in der Trainingshalle um. Alle Geräte, alle Hindernisse und Gerüste und Stationen und Waffen hatten sich auf Ewig in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt und sie glaubte nicht, dass sie jemals vergessen würde, wie es sich anfühlte, hier zu stehen und die Zielscheiben in der Ferne zu fixieren.

Der Gedanke, all dies nie wieder zu sehen, nie wieder zu tun, nie wieder zu fühlen, erschien vollkommen unmöglich. Und doch war es der Lauf der Dinge – zwei Tage noch. Zwei Nächte, bevor sie das Zentrum auf immer verlassen würde. Sie wunderte sich, dass es ihr überhaupt etwas ausmachte.

Wäre ihr bewusst gewesen, dass es die einzige Heimat, das einzige Zuhause war, das sie je gekannt hatte, hätte sich Verzweiflung wie ein Dolch in ihr Herz gebohrt.

„Das reicht." Sie hörte Catos Stimme vom anderen Ende des Raumes, konzentrierte sich aber auf die Zielscheibe vor ihr.

„Clove!" Befehl und Autorität lagen in diesem nur einem Wort und er hatte nichts mehr von dem witzigen, charmanten Tribut, weil er wieder kalt und beherrscht war, und sie war froh, sich schnell genug umgedreht zu haben, um das Schwert aus der Luft heraus aufzufangen, bevor es in ihrem Rücken steckengeblieben wäre.

Der Griff fühlte sich warm und rau an und ihr war klar, dass er die Waffe nur Sekunden zuvor noch selbst in den Händen gehalten hatte. Die Klinge war etwas länger als die der Kurzschwerter, mit denen sie früher trainiert hatte, doch wesentlich kürzer als die seiner Waffe.

Cloves Blick flackerte zu der großen Trennmauer, auf der er in bestimmt fünfzehn Fuß Höhe saß und von wo aus er ihr das Schwert zugeworfen hatte.

„Cato, ich gebe hier die Anweisungen. Und Schwerttraining steht momentan nicht auf dem Plan." Ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde wieder zu Brutus gezogen, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand und all die Selbstsicherheit ausstrahlte, die ein Sieg der Spiele und die lange Leitung eines Trainingszentrums in Distrikt 2 mit sich brachten. Sie hatte ihn nie anders gekannt.

Und weiß Gott, er war es nicht gewohnt, dass seine Anweisungen nicht befolgt wurden.

„Und ich sage, dass Schwerttraining auf dem Plan stehen sollte." Catos Stimme hatte keinen Hauch an Autorität eingebüßt, war hart und bestimmend.

Clove hielt den Atem an.

„Mit Sicherheit nicht", entgegnete Brutus knapp.

Clove wünschte, sie wäre nicht mit den beiden in einem Raum. Wünschte es sich, weil ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie aufeinander losgehen würden. Weil es so absehbar war, schon so lange. Weil beide viel zu sehr daran gewöhnt waren, dass die Menschen taten, was sie von ihnen forderten. Weil beide sich viel zu ähnlich waren.

Und vielleicht weil sie nicht wusste, auf wessen Seite sie stehen würde.

Oder _weil_ sie es längst wusste und nicht wahrhaben wollte.

Und dann ging es ganz schnell, und mit einem Satz sprang Cato von der Mauer herunter und landete direkt vor Brutus' Füßen, die Gesichter nah und auf Augenhöhe.

„Hast du jemals daran gedacht, dass sie uns einzig und allein Schwerter geben könnten, wie in den 16., den 21., den 49. Spielen? Schwerter sind ihre schwächste Seite!" Er deutete mit einer Hand auf Clove, ließ den Blick jedoch nicht von Brutus. „Entweder, du lässt sie mit den verdammten Dingern trainieren oder aber dein kleines Mädchen überlebt noch nicht einmal die Eröffnungsschlacht,_ ist dir das klar_?" Clove war beim Klang seiner Frage zusammengezuckt, und ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie ihn noch nie zuvor schreien gehört hatte.

„Das kann _dir_ ja nur ganz recht sein, oder nicht?"

Der plötzlich eisige Ton in Brutus' Stimme ließ Clove aus ihrer Starre erwachen, und sie sah gerade noch rechtzeitig, wie beide Männer die Arme hoben, noch nicht ganz bereit, dem anderen an die Kehle zu gehen, und doch viel zu nah davor.

Sie stand zwischen ihnen, noch bevor sie nachdenken konnte, und da sie den Todeswunsch in seinen Augen sehen konnte und wusste, dass ihm ein Kampf mit Brutus nur Recht wäre, legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Brust, sicher in dem Wissen, dass sie ihn nicht zurückhalten würde können, wenn er es darauf anlegte.

Doch er legte es nicht darauf an und sie konnte spüren, wie sich seine Muskeln unter ihrer Hand entspannten. Er hatte seinen Blick auf sie gerichtet und sie starrte wortlos zurück und etwas schien zwischen ihnen zu geschehen, bis eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter sie zwang, sich umzudrehen.

Es war beinahe unmöglich, die kaum verhohlene Wut in den Augen ihres Mentors zu übersehen, doch war ihr in diesem Moment nicht bewusst, dass diese nur zum Teil Cato galt. Es war der endlich wieder gleichmäßige, beherrschte Ton seiner Stimme, der sie beruhigte.

„Du hast den Rest des Tages frei."

Seine Hand verweilte nur einen Wimpernschlag länger auf ihrer Schulter, bevor er sich umdrehte und die Halle ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ.

Und es fühlte sich an, als hätte sie verloren.

Dabei hatte sie nicht einmal gekämpft.

„Na los, lauf ihm nach", forderte Cato sie spöttisch auf.

Clove wollte es; wollte es so sehr, dass es ihr das Herz herausriss, sich umzudrehen und es nicht zu tun. Ihr Blick fiel auf das Balkengerüst hinter ihm, und sie sah sich selbst, gerade sechs Jahre alt und mit zwei geflochtenen Zöpfen, die in der Luft baumelten, während sie sich an den Stangen hoch in der Luft entlang hangelte und sie fühlte wieder das Herzrasen, die Furcht, an der nächsten Stange abzurutschen und dann niemals ein Tribut werden zu können, die Angst, sich nicht mehr halten zu können und weit in die Tiefe zu fallen, und dann hörte sie die ruhige, tiefe Stimme, die ihr befahl, nach vorne zu schauen und weiterzumachen und sie wusste, was er nicht sagte: Ich stehe direkt unter dir und fange dich auf, wenn du fällst. Wusste es, weil er es schon so oft getan hatte.

Doch als sie in die Gegenwart zurückkehrte sah sie nur Cato, der mittlerweile einige Schritte von ihr entfernt stand und sie abwartend anschaute, das Schwert in der Hand.

Sie verabscheute ihn, weil er sie in diese Lage gebracht hatte.

Verabscheute ihn, weil er Recht hatte.

Sie hob das Schwert, das sie nie weggelegt hatte.

„Ein Stück höher, stopp. Schultern zurück, locker bleiben. Armseite vor. Wenn du keinen anderen Gegenstand hast, gibt deine Waffe dir auf beiden Seiten Deckung. Parier meine Schläge."

Der Klang von Metall auf Metall breitete sich in dem Raum aus und erfüllte ihn, bis draußen die Sonne schon längst untergegangen war.

...

Ihr letzter Tag im Trainingszentrum nahm einen Verlauf wie jeder andere Tag, und doch konnte Clove sagen, dass alle sich zurückhielten.

Weder Brutus noch Cato schienen es drauf anlegen zu wollen, den Vorfall des vorherigen Tages zu wiederholen und obwohl die gereizte Anspannung nicht verflogen war, schienen sie sich darauf geeinigt zu haben, sie zu ignorieren.

Sie hingegen hatte das beklemmende Gefühl, genau zwischen ihnen zu stehen. Zwischen ihnen zu stehen, als würde sie auf einem dünnen Seil balancieren.

Und kurz davor sein, ihr Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

...

Die gepackte Tasche stand neben ihrem Bett. Es gab nicht viel, was sie mit in das andere Trainingszentrum nehmen wollte, und nichts, was sie später mit ins Kapitol nehmen konnte. Ihr Zimmer war ordentlich, wie es sein sollte, aufgeräumt, sauber, ohne Seele, wie es immer gewesen war. Nicht der kleinste Schimmer, der einen Hinweis auf seine Bewohnerin zugelassen hätte.

So wollten es die Regeln, und Clove hatte nie etwas anderes gekannt.

Sie war eine Nummer, und nun würde sie Platz machen für eine neue Nummer.

Sie wandte sich vom Fenster ab, als es an ihrer Tür klopfte. Sie konnte bereits am Klang des Klopfens erkennen, wer es sein würde, und wunderte sich nicht, als Brutus eintrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Er deutete mit einem Nicken auf ihre Tasche.

„Schon fertiggepackt?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Klar. Gibt ja nicht so viel, was ich mitnehmen muss."

„Stimmt." Er sah sich flüchtig in dem kleinen Raum um, bevor sein Blick wieder zurück zu ihr kam. Sie kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass es um etwas Wichtiges, etwas Ernsthaftes gehen musste. Nicht, dass Spaß ansonsten hoch in seiner Agenda gestanden hätte. „Hör zu, ich muss etwas mit dir besprechen."

Clove deutete mit dem Arm auf den einzigen Stuhl im Zimmer und setzte sich selbst auf die Bettkante. Für einen Moment war es Nacht und sie wieder fünf Jahre alt, schreiend von einem ihrer Albträume aufgewacht, die Tür offen und Brutus in ihrem Zimmer und es war fast, als konnte sie sein schroffes „Sei leise und schlaf weiter" hören und sich zurück in ihre Decke kuscheln und wissen, dass er trotzdem an ihrer Seite sitzen und warten würde, bis sie wieder eingeschlafen war.

Doch sie war schon lange nicht mehr fünf Jahre alt.

„Ich möchte, dass du in den nächsten zwei Wochen vorsichtig bist", sagte er und schien ihren fragenden, skeptischen Blick zu bemerken. „Es mag anders aussehen, aber ich traue Enobaria nicht. Der Norden darf erst in zwei Jahren wieder ein weibliches Tribut stellen und ich weiß, dass sie dort im Moment eine sehr aussichtsreiche Kandidatin haben. Eine Kandidatin, die in zwei Jahren zu alt sein wird, um an den Spielen teilnehmen zu dürfen." Er fuhr sich über das Gesicht und sah sie dann eindringlich an. „Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass ein Tribut sich dort vor der offiziellen Auslosung verletzt oder umkommt. Ich werde die meiste Zeit in deiner Nähe sein, aber ich möchte einfach, dass du die Augen offen hältst, verstanden?"

Sie nickte und nahm sich vor, seinen Rat zu befolgen, denn Brutus war schlichtweg nicht der Typ für übervorsichtige Warnungen. Schließlich hatte er sie oft genug auf wackelige Brücken geschickt, nur damit zu lernte, wie es war, zu fallen.

Nach einigen Augenblicken, in denen er mit sich selber zu ringen schien, fügte Brutus hinzu: „Halt dich an Cato." Sie blickte überrascht auf. Sie war sich sicher, dass Cato der letzte war, dem sie trauen sollte; der letzte, dem Brutus traute. Doch er schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. „Er hatte dort oben schon das Sagen, als ich vor drei Jahren das letzte Mal da war. An seiner Seite dürftest du relativ sicher sein."

Clove jedoch war sich nur in einem sicher: Dass sie genau das nicht sein würde.

„Ich habe noch etwas für dich." Er war bereits aufgestanden, zog aber einen länglichen Gegenstand aus dem Waffengürtel, den er stets trug, und instinktiv wusste sie sofort, um was es sich handelte. Sogar im schwachen Licht ihrer Lampe konnte sie die leichten Einkerbungen auf dem schwarzen Horngriff erkennen, die leichten Zacken an einer der Klingenseiten.

Ihr Messer.

Sie wollte die Hand schon ausstrecken, hielt sich dann aber zurück. Keinem der Bewohner des Trainingszentrums war es erlaubt, persönliche Waffen zu besitzen. Jede einzelne Waffe war nummeriert, katalogisiert und hatte ihren festen Platz.

Doch als er ihr das Messer entgegenhielt, den Griff zuerst, griffen ihre Finger wie von selbst zu und legten sich um das kühle Hornmaterial, wie sie es schon unzählige Male über Jahre getan hatten. Ein warmes, helles,_ glückliches_ Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Inneren aus, strahlte auf ihr Gesicht aus, so dass sie ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken konnte.

„Nur für den Fall, dass dir die Messer im Norden nicht gefallen", erklärte Brutus.

Dann verharrte er einen Moment an ihrer Tür, als wollte er noch etwas sagen, und auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich eine Emotion wieder, die nie zuvor jemand bei ihm gesehen hatte und nie wieder jemand sehen würde, dann aber schüttelte er kaum merklich den Kopf und verließ den Raum.

Clove aber betrachtete das Messer in ihrer Hand.

...

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen der Morgendämmerung brachen unaufhaltsam über den Horizont.

Sie ließ ihre Beine über dem Abgrund des Daches baumeln und atmete die kühle Luft ein.

Früher war sie oft hier oben gewesen und sie fragte sich, warum sie schon so lange nicht mehr hergekommen war.

Von hier betrachtet schien die Welt schien so furchtbar weit weg. Losgelöst und gestochen scharf und kristallklar.

Hier oben wollte sie nur für einen kleinen Augenblick die Illusion aufrecht erhalten, dass es nicht darauf ankam; die Illusion, dass alles normal war.

Es war das letzte Mal, dass sie die Welt von hier aus sehen würde.

Sie konnte seine Anwesenheit in dem Moment spüren, in dem er das Dach betreten hatte. Ein leichtes Prickeln fuhr über ihre Haut, und sie fragte sich immer noch, warum es so war und warum _er_ es war, doch sie hatte schon früh gelernt, dass man akzeptieren musste, was nicht zu ändern war.

Sie hatte nicht den leisesten Zweifel daran, dass er sie in der Arena kaltblütig töten würde – und doch war sie dabei, mehr zu fühlen, als sie jemals sollte. Die Erkenntnis hatte sie am Anfang geschockt, jetzt hingegen konnte sie nur noch innerlich resigniert mit dem Kopf schütteln. Es war nicht nur vollkommen aussichtslos, sondern gefährlich und widersinnig. Sie konnte keinen einzigen rationalen Grund erkennen, nichts, was die Sache irgendwie erklären würde, an ihren Gefühlen jedoch konnte sie nichts ändern.

So gerne sie es getan hätte.

„Es ist Zeit. Wir wollen los."

Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf den Wald, der sich vor ihren Augen erstreckte, und stand dann auf.

Gemeinsam ließen sie die Morgendämmerung hinter sich zurück.


	7. VII

A/N: Hallo, ihr Lieben! Ich möchte mich für die lange Wartezeit entschuldigen – und gestehe gleich ein, dass mir das Weiterschreiben so schwer fällt, weil ich die ganze Geschichte nur aus _Catos verdammter Sicht_ sehe und fest entschlossen bin, sie nicht aus seiner Sicht zu schreiben. Von daher dauert es einfach eine Weile länger… ich hoffe, euch gefällt das neue Kapitel trotzdem. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ein wunderschönes Wochenende!

**VII**

Die Hitze schlug ihr wie eine Welle entgegen.

Das ewiggleiche blasse Grün und Beige und Braun lag hinter ihnen, und in nur achthundert Fuß Entfernung ragten die grauen Wände des Felsmassives auf.

Der Flug in den Norden des Distrikts hatte kürzer gedauert, als sie erwartet hatte.

Sie trat von der Rampe des Hovercrafts auf den staubigen Boden; die feinen Sandkörner knirschten unter ihren Stiefeln. Die Luft war unendlich heiß und trocken und hatte die Kühle des Meeres verloren, die sie im Süden des Distrikts mit sich getragen hatte.

Der kurze Blick zu ihm war eigentlich überflüssig um zu erkennen, dass er hier wieder vollkommen in seinem Element war. Die Sonne, die nur beißend auf ihrer Haut brannte, ließ die seine golden strahlen und seine weißblonden Haare schienen durch das Licht zu leuchten.

Sie hörte im Hintergrund ihre Mentoren noch mit dem Piloten reden, doch ohne sich auch nur einmal umzudrehen, folgte sie ihm, als er sie wortlos mit einem Nicken dazu aufforderte und dann einfach losmarschierte.

Sie folgte ihm und fragte sich, ob sie damit nicht direkt auf den Abgrund zulief.

...

Der Eingang lag versteckt schräg hinter einem Felsvorsprung und Clove hatte das Gefühl, eine Festung zu betreten. Das grelle Licht der Wüstensonne verschwand hinter ihnen und wurde durch Leuchten ersetzt, die die langen Gänge erhellten. Und je länger sie sich im Gebäude bewegten, je tiefer sie in das Felsmassiv vordrangen, desto kühler wurde es. Was erklärte, warum man ein Trainingszentrum in einen Fels hineinbaute – in der Wüste ließ es sich selbst für die besten Tribute ansonsten nicht länger leben.

Doch war es nicht egal, was sie hier erwartete? Zwei Wochen noch, dann würde sie bereits auf dem Weg ins Kapitol sein. Auf dem Weg in die Spiele. Zwei Wochen noch.

Endlich.

Während sie ihm folgte, versuchte sie, möglichst viel von ihrer Umgebung aufzunehmen. Die Wände waren wohl einmal weiß gewesen, doch schon längst zu einem unsagbaren Gemisch aus bräunlichem Gelb erstarrt, hier und dort mit Schmierereien, Schriftzügen und nicht identifizierbaren Flecken versehen. Ein eigenartiges Gefühl beschlich sie, ein Gefühl, trotz all dieses Fremden wieder zu Hause zu sein und Clove schaute sich um, blickte zurück, wieder nach vorne, blieb für einen Moment zweifelnd vor der Tür neben ihr stehen, bis–

Bis ihr schlagartig klar wurde, dass die Trainingszentren vor Urzeiten einmal identisch gebaut worden waren.

Die Wände und Böden, Einrichtungen und Türen mochten anders aussehen, doch der Grundriss war derselbe aus nie enden wollenden Korridoren und verschachtelten Gängen.

Was erklärte, warum er sich in ihrem Zentrum so gut zu Recht gefunden hatte.

„Hier schlafen wir. Meistens zumindest."

Clove schaute auf und erkannte, dass sie vor einer Tür stehen geblieben waren, die in ihrem Zentrum zu einem der Zimmer für die Betreuer führte.

Sie folgte ihm in den Raum. Er war groß und weit und ihr wurde klar, dass mehrere Wände nachträglich herausgerissen worden waren. In den Ecken standen große Schränke von der Art, in denen in ihrem Zentrum die Waffen aufbewahrt wurden, und auf dem Boden waren graue Matten verteilt, um die Decken und Kleidungsstücke und andere Dinge verstreut lagen.

Von den Wänden funkelten Waffen.

An Haken und Ösen hingen alle erdenklichen Arten von Waffen über den Matten an den Wänden. Und als ihr Blick an dem Platz fast ganz an der Wand im hinteren Bereich hängenblieb, war ihr sofort klar, wem er gehörte – das Breitschwert mit spiegelglatte Klinge sprach seine ganz eigene Sprache.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie ein Mädchen, dass zu ihrer linken Seite mit Kopfhörern auf dem Boden lag und ihre Nase in ein Buch vergraben hatte, den rechten Fuß über das linke Knie gelegt und den Takt mitwippend.

Am Ende des Raumes, noch hinter Catos Schwert an der Wand, stand eine weitere Gestalt, die sich gerade ein T-Shirt überstreifte. Er musste ungefähr in ihrem Alter sein und Clove nahm nur beiläufig wahr, wie seine schwarzen Haare ungebändigt vom Kopf abstanden und seine Augen ein so strahlendes Grün hatten, dass es fast unnatürlich erschien, denn ihr Aufmerksamkeit war von der mit Dornen besetzten Peitsche angezogen, die aufgerollt an seiner Hüfte hing.

Eine wunderschöne Waffe, die sie schmerzlich daran erinnerte, dass ihr Messer tief auf dem Boden ihrer Tasche lag.

„Na, wenn das mal keine Überraschung ist." Sie musste kein Genie sein, um aus seinem Ton schließen zu können, dass es für ihn wohl nicht unbedingt eine _positive_ Überraschung war. „Wir hatten erst später mit dir gerechnet."

Cato ließ seine Tasche auf die Matte neben ihm fallen, ohne seinen Blick von dem anderen Jungen abzuwenden.

„Räum deinen Platz, Gaius."

Doch sein Gegenüber schien ihn gar nicht mehr wahrzunehmen, denn seine Augen hafteten an Clove. Ein spöttisches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, doch sein Blick blieb starr und kalt.

„Sieh mal an… so klein und hübsch." Er hatte eine Hand gehoben, um ihre Wange zu berühren, doch mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung schlug Clove sie beiseite.

„Und auch noch temperamentvoll." Sein Blick fuhr erneuet über ihren Körper, suchend. „Und keine Waffen? Sag bloß, du kämpfst nur mit deinen zarten Händen?"

Oh, sie hätte ihm gerne eine passende Antwort gegeben, doch in genau diesem Moment legte Cato ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und diese plötzliche Berührung ließ sie alle anderen Gedanken vergessen. Erst viel später wurde ihr klar, dass es diese kurze, diese so platonische Geste gewesen war, die den Lauf der Dinge so vollkommen geändert hatte.

Doch so blieb sie dem anderen Jungen eine Antwort schuldig und beschränkte sich auf eine möglichst arrogant und überlegen wirkende Miene, die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkt, während Cato einen Schritt vortrat.

„Nimm deine Sachen, Gaius, und such dir einen anderen Platz. Jetzt."

Ihr Gegenüber ließ seinen Blick wortlos von Cato zu Clove wandern und wieder zurück, und es schien, als habe er etwas erkannt, was ihn zugleich überraschte wie auch amüsierte. „Wie du wünschst." Mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung drehte er sich um und begann damit, die dünne Wolldecke zu seinen Füßen aufzurollen. Unter dem dünnen Kissen kamen zwei Dolche zum Vorschein, und unter der Matte, die er anhob, lagen einige Wurfsterne, die aus so dünnem Material gefertigt waren, wie Clove es noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Dann griff er nach einigen Kleidungsstücken, die am Fußende der Matte verteilt waren und nahm zu guter Letzt eine Wurfaxt aus ihrer Halterung an der Wand.

Die Arme voll beladen mit all den Gegenständen blieb er jedoch kurz vor Clove stehen und beugte sich zu ihr herab, seine Stimme nicht mehr als ein Wispern.

„Pass gut auf dich auf, meine Kleine."

...

„Ich hätte auch irgendwo anders schlafen können." Sie hatte ein paar Dinge aus ihrer Tasche ausgepackt und endlich auch ihr Messer wieder in der Hand.

„Ja. Wenn du morgens mit einem Messer in der Kehle aufwachen möchtest."

Sie hielt in ihren Bemühungen inne, die Waffenscheide an ihren Gürtel anzubringen, und starrte ihn an. Erst Brutus, jetzt er. Sie war ein verdammtes Tribut, nicht wahr? Sie würde mit einem Haufen eifersüchtiger Kinder fertigwerden.

„Du unterschätzt meine Fähigkeiten."

Cato sah sie für einen Moment schweigend an. „Nein. Aber bisher hat nie jemand wirklich versucht, dich umzubringen, oder?" Sie antwortete nicht, doch er hatte es auch nicht erwartet und nahm ihr stattdessen das Messer aus der Hand, um es am Gürtel an ihrer Hüfte festzumachen.

„Gaius, Pulcher und ich waren ursprünglich zu dritt. Gaius ist clever und hinterlistig und verdammt gefährlich mit einer Menge Waffen, doch er war nie ganz in der Klasse von Pulcher und mir. Doch Pulch? Er hat uns im Training alle wie Anfänger aussehen lassen. Er hatte das richtige Alter und hätte heute hier an deiner Seite stehen können. Aber weißt du, was ihm gefehlt hat? Das gewisse Maß an _Kaltblütigkeit_. Deshalb stehe ich heute hier und er ist dank eines gebrochenen Genicks bei seinen Vorfahren."

Er musste nicht hinzufügen, wer für das gebrochene Genick verantwortlich gewesen war.

Nach allem überraschte es sie nicht so sehr, dass er nicht nur fähig, sondern auch dazu bereit war, bereits im Vorfeld einen Rivalen aus dem Weg zu räumen. Er würde in den Spielen auch sie töten, sobald er dazu eine Chance bekam.

„So." Er deutete auf ihr Messer. „Ich würde es, solange du hier bist, nicht aus deiner Reichweite lassen." Und dann tat er etwas, dass sie vollkommen aus dem Konzept brachte – er fuhr ihr in einer besitzergreifenden, fast zärtlichen Geste mit den Händen über die Schultern und Arme, bevor er sich abwandte, um einen der Waffenschränke zu öffnen.


	8. VIII

A/N: Hallo, ihr Lieben! Einem vollkommen verregneten Sonntag habt ihr dieses Kapitel zu verdanken. Es ist nicht so ganz besonders, dafür werden es aber die nächsten in sich haben, zumindest aus meiner Sicht. Ich wünsche euch trotzdem viel Freude beim Lesen!

**VIII**

Es erschien Clove beinahe wie ein schlechtes Déjà-Vu, als sie hinter ihm den großen Raum betrat, der in ihrem Zentrum als zentrale Materialkammer fungierte, während ihn hier Tische und Stühle als Aufenthaltsraum auswiesen.

Wie ein Rudel Wölfe, das seinen Anführer witterte, drehten sich die Köpfe zu ihm.

Es war erstaunlich, wie eine Person einen Raum vollkommen dominieren konnte, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

Sie brauchte nur einen Moment, um sich einen Blick über die Lage zu verschaffen. Es waren Kinder und Jugendliche aller Altersklassen, doch viel weniger als es in ihrem Zentrum waren und sogar viel weniger, als sie erwartet hatte. Was sie überraschte und verwirrte und ihr irgendwie Unwohlsein bereitet war jedoch die Kleidung der Anwesenden: Grellbunt und schwarz und vollkommen unterschiedlich, kein Hauch von Einheit, lang und kurz, neu, funktional und so alt, dass sie sich fragte, wie man darin trainieren sollte.

Kein Vergleich zu den praktischen, in schwarz und grau gehaltenen Kleidungsstücken, die sie von klein auf an allen Menschen gewöhnt war und auch jetzt noch anhatte.

Der Gedanke, jemals etwas anderes tragen zu wollen, war ihr nie gekommen.

Sie durchquerten den Raum und Cato steuerte zielstrebig auf einen Tisch zu, der vor Kopf stand und eine gute Übersicht über den gesamten Raum bot. Vier Jungen saßen bereits dort, doch waren zwei Plätze in ihrer Mitte frei. Es brauchte nicht viel, um darauf zu kommen, dass das kein Zufall war.

Die verschiedenen Waffen, die zwischen Tellern und Schüsseln auf dem Tisch lagen, nahm sie nur noch beiläufig wahr.

Dass sie hier sogar bis an die Zähne bewaffnet frühstückten, überraschte sie nicht mehr.

…

Der Rundgang durch das Zentrum war so knapp, wie er ereignislos war. Trotz, oder vielleicht auch gerade weil es ihr angekündigt worden war, war es beinahe grotesk mit ansehen zu müssen, wie alle Menschen, die sie antrafen, sich vollkommen anstandslos Catos Autorität beugten. Nie war Widerstand zu entdecken, nur Respekt oder Bewunderung oder Angst – und meist alles beisammen. Es war, wie sie es sich schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung vorgestellt hatte.

Macht und Stärke pulsierten um ihn, als würde er sie atmen.

Irgendetwas nicht unter Kontrolle zu haben, schien bei ihm nicht vorgesehen zu sein.

Die große Halle, in der sie in ihren Zentrum zusammen gegessen hatten, war hier zu einer Trainingsfläche umfunktioniert worden, ebenso wie die vielen kleinen Räume, die sie nur als Schulräume kannte. Als sie ihn darauf ansprach, bedachte er sie nur mit einem spöttischen Blick.

„Schulwissen wird dir in der Arena nicht beim Gewinnen helfen."

Und irgendwie erschien es nur logisch, dass hier trotz der staatlichen Vorschriften nicht viel Wert auf Bücherbildung gelegt wurde. Was auch erklärte, warum dieses Zentrum zwar bessere Tribute und mehr Gewinner, dafür aber angeblich nur lausige Friedenswächter hervorgebracht hatte.

Sie passierten mehrere Anlagen, die unterirdisch lagen. Überall wurde trainiert und Clove blieb einige Male stehen, um die anderen Jugendlichen zu beobachten. Cato blieb stets an ihrer Seite und gab hier und da Erklärungen, wenn er es für nötig hielt. Meist gingen sie jedoch schweigend nebeneinander her und sie bemerkte, dass er jede Berührung mit ihr vermied – und sie hätte froh darüber sein sollen. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte, und so, wie es im Moment war, war es schon schlimm genug.

Alles, was sie nur in ihrem Kopf sah, würde die Situation nur komplizierter, den Sieg in den Spielen nur schwerer machen.

Sie konnten es sich beide nicht leisten, von ihrem Weg abzukommen.

Auf ihrem Weg zurück nach oben gingen sie quer durch eine der Hallen, und sie fühlte die Blicke der anderen auf sich, wie sie an ihr hielten, an ihr klebten, sie verfolgten. Sie musste keinen von ihnen wirklich sehen, um die spöttische Neugierde, die feindliche Ausstrahlung, den unverhohlenen Hass zu spüren.

Als ihr auffiel, dass sie unmerklich in seine Nähe gerückt war, machte sie bewusst einen Schritt von ihm weg. Sie hatte ihn, hatte seinen Schutz nicht nötig.

Verstand nicht, warum sie sich ausgerechnet bei ihm sicher fühlte.

Schließlich war sie ein Tribut und konnte es mit jedem von ihnen aufnehmen.

Trotzdem stand sie wenige Stunden später neben Brutus in der großen Halle und beobachtete voller Faszination, wie das große Breitschwert in seinen Händen zum Leben erwachte, und für nur einen Moment war sie froh, ihn zumindest in den ersten Tagen in den Spielen nicht zum Feind zu haben.

Ihr war schon lange klar, dass, wenn es zum Schluss nur noch auf sie beide herauslaufen sollte, sie nur mit Glück und guten Messern eine Chance hatte.

...

Ihre erste Begegnung mit der berüchtigten Konkurrentin, von der sie bisher so viel gehört, doch nie gesehen hatte, kam schneller, als sie gedacht hatte.

Unter Brutus' Aufsicht absolvierte sie ihr tägliches Training, wie sie es schon jahrelang getan hatte. Hier und da waren noch kleine Verbesserungen anzubringen, doch die Zeit für große Veränderung in ihren Kampftechniken war schon lange vorbei. Jetzt ging es nur noch darum, so gut vorbereitet wie möglich in das Kapitol zu reisen.

Verschwitzt und froh, wieder einen Tag näher an ihrem Start zu den Hungerspielen zu sein, stellte sie sich unter die Dusche. Das Wasser war klar und kalt und erfrischend und zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnte sie noch nicht ahnen, dass sie sich jemals nach einer heißen Dusche sehnen würde wie eine Verdurstende nach Wasser in der Wüste.

Sie rieb sich ihre nassen Haare trocken und schlüpfte in ein paar frische Sportsachen. Es war bereits kurz vor zehn Uhr und die Müdigkeit griff mit ihren weichen Klauen nach ihr. Der Tag war lang gewesen und sie war froh, diesen ersten Tag in der ungewohnten Umgebung hinter sich gebracht zu haben. Und das ohne besonders große Komplikationen, dachte sie, drehte sich um, und–

Und starrte in ein Paar leuchtend grüne Augen, die ihr merkwürdig bekannt vorkamen.

Wer auch immer sagte, zweieiige Zwillinge seien einander so verschieden wie nur möglich, der irrte, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Das Mädchen lehnte mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand und war alles, was Clove nie gewesen war. Groß, mehr als einen Kopf größer als sie, mit Muskeln, die sie selber trotz des vielen Trainings nie richtig angesetzt hatte. Ein oder zwei Jahre älter als sie und mit einer Ausstrahlung, die schon von weitem kündete, dass sie sich nichts gefallen ließ.

Es war lächerlich einfach, in ihr die Kandidatin zu erkennen, die niemals die Chance haben würde, sich in den Spielen zu beweisen.

Wegen ihr.

„Was hast du, was ich nicht habe?", zischte sie.

So viel zur netten Begrüßung, dachte Clove und ließ ihr Messer, das sie tatsächlich nie aus ihrer Reichweite ließ, unbewusst in ihrer Hand tanzen. Sie zog es erst in Erwägung, sich umzudrehen und die andere dort einfach alleine stehenzulassen, entschloss sich dann aber doch zu einer trockenen Antwort.

„Dreißig Pfund weniger und zumindest im Moment eine Waffe in meiner Hand, reicht das?"

Das Mädchen trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, bis Clove erkennen konnte, dass ihre grünen Augen mit schwarzen Sprenkeln durchzogen waren. „Du naives kleines Ding, denkst du, ich rede von den Spielen? Gäbe es nicht diese regionale Regelung, hättest du keine Chance gegen mich gehabt, Messermädchen."

Clove war viel zu müde, und das noch als eine Herausforderung in Betracht zu ziehen und auch viel zu müde, um sich die Mühe machen zu wollen, den tiefer liegenden Sinn ihrer Aussage zu entdecken.

„Dann weiß ich nicht, was du meinst."

Die andere sah sie abschätzig an. „Das weißt du wirklich nicht, was?" Sie verzog ihre Lippen zu einem breiten Grinsen, das leer und falsch war und senkte ihre Stimme, als wollte sie Vertraulichkeit vortäuschen. „Aber soll ich dir etwas verraten? Ich werde deinen Tod auf dem Bildschirm bejubeln und wenn er zurückkehrt, bin nur noch ich da."

Langsam, nur langsam bekam Clove eine Ahnung, worum es überhaupt ging. Doch sie hatte keine Zeit und keine Nerven, sich jetzt damit zu befassen. Wollte eine Situation nicht komplizierter machen, als sie eh schon war, und zuckte deshalb nur mit den Schultern. Denn was war sie? Ein Nichts, ein Niemand, zumindest für sie. Was zählte, waren einzig und allein die Spiele.

„Wenn du meinst." Sie sammelte ihre feuchten Sachen ein und drehte sich noch einmal kurz um, bevor sie sich der Tür zuwandte. „Gute Nacht."

Dass sie keine Antwort erhielt, verwunderte sie wenig, dass sie auf dem Gang in Cato hineinlief, hingegen schon. Seine Hände umfassten ihre Schultern, um sie vor einem Fall zu bewahren, und sie zuckte bei der Berührung zurück, als hätte sie sich verbrannt.

Sie suchte nach Worten, doch er deutete mit dem Kopf nur zu den Umkleideräumen hinüber.

„Ist Lektra dort drin?"

„Wenn Lektra aussieht wie die weibliche Version von deinem Freund Gaius, dann ja."

Er sah sie eindringlich an und seine Augen hatten die Farbe eines düsteren Meerblaues, das sie immer nur dann zu haben schienen, wenn er sie ansah. „Halt dich von ihr fern, Clove." Hätte sie es nicht besser gewusst, hätte sie gesagt, dass sich seine Stimme fast _besorgt_ anhörte.

Doch sie wusste es besser.

„Es ist spät. Du solltest schlafen gehen."

Sie nickte und stand dann doch nur wortlos da und sah, wie er in den Umkleideräumen verschwand.

Lag wenig später auf ihrer Matte und starrte in die Dunkelheit und auf den leeren Platz neben ihr.


	9. IX

**IX**

Es wurde kalt, immer kälter, wie es dunkel, immer dunkler wurde.

Schließlich, am Ende, was es schwarz wie die Nacht.

Sie sehnte sich nach Licht, sehnte sich nach Wärme.

…

Sie schlug die Augen auf und war auf der Stelle wach. Es war genau halb sechs und obwohl zum ersten Mal, seit sie denken konnte, kein schriller Weckton sie aus dem Schlaf riss, waren ihr Körper und ihr ganzes Bewusstsein viel zu sehr daran gewöhnt, als dass sie auch nur eine Minute hätte länger schlafen können. Etwas, das früher unausweichlich Konsequenzen nach sich gezogen hätte. Konsequenzen, die zu strikt waren, als dass sie sich jemals daran erinnern wollte.

Für nur einen Atemzug länger blieb sie liegen, bevor sie sich aufrichtete und ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ.

Der Platz neben ihr war verlassen; es überraschte sie wenig. Einige andere Matten waren ebenfalls leer, doch Clove war sich nicht sicher, ob auf ihnen überhaupt jemand geschlafen hatte. An verschiedenen Stellen lagen noch Personen, zusammengerollt, auf dem Rücken, ausgestreckt oder zusammengekauert. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie andere Personen schlafen sah, und sie nahm sich einige Augenblicke, um sie einfach nur zu beobachten.

Sah auch sie so sanft, so vollkommen schutzlos aus, wenn sie schlief?

Erst bei genauerem Hinsehen wurde ihr bewusst, dass der friedliche Eindruck täuschte: Keine der acht schlafenden Gestalten war mehr als nur eine Handbreit von einer Waffe entfernt.

Unwillkürlich kontrollierte sie, ob ihr Messer noch immer am Gürtel an ihrer Hüfte baumelte.

Der kühle Horngriff in ihrer Hand beruhigte sie mehr, als sie es für möglich gehalten hätte.

In einer nahtlosen, geschmeidigen Bewegung stand sie vom Boden auf.

Ein dumpfer Schmerz durchzog ihre Schultern, ihren Nacken, ihren Rücken.

Probeweise ließ sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken rollen, doch ihre Muskeln zogen sich mit einem scharfen Stechen zusammen. Langsam, gegen den Schmerz arbeitend, ließ sie ihre Schultern kreisen, bis sie plötzlich eines beobachtenden Blickes gewahr wurde. Nicht weit von ihr, mit verstrubbelten roten Locken, saß ein Mädchen auf einer Matte und betrachtete sie aus braunen Augen. Als Clove sie fragend ansah, deutete sie auf ihre Schultern.

„Das kommt von der Kälte, hatten wir am Anfang alle. Irgendwann gewöhnst du dich dran, dann nimmst du es gar nicht mehr wahr."

„Die Kälte?"

„Ja, wir sind gerade in der Kältephase. Am Anfang dachte ich noch, mir frieren die Zehen ab, aber dafür ist nicht kalt genug, auch wenn du das glaubst. Und es ist echt tausend Mal besser als die Hitzephasen, kann ich dir sagen."

Etwas ratlos schaute Clove sich um. „Ich finde es nicht gerade kalt hier", entgegnete sie. Die Raumtemperatur war vollkommen normal.

„Ja, jetzt nicht mehr, aber in der Nacht kühlt der Raum ordentlich aus. Fünf Tage wird's immer kälter, dann fünf Tage wieder zurück bis auf Normal, von dort fünf Tage langsam immer heißer, dann wieder kühler und so weiter… härtet gut ab, aber am Anfang ist's halt etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig." Das Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ sich dann zurück auf ihr Kissen fallen.

Ratloser als zuvor stand sie in dem großen Raum. Sie war in der Nacht nicht aufgewacht, aber es war durchaus eine logische Erklärung für die Verspannungsschmerzen.

Und, wenn sie es genau betrachtete, war es eine verdammt gute Vorbereitung auf die Spiele.

Und langsam wurde ihr klar, warum die meisten Sieger des Distrikts hierher kamen.

…

Persönliche Interessen galten nichts, ja existierten nicht, wenn sie sich nicht auf Waffen bezogen. Oder auf eine bestimmten Art zu töten – doch welchen Unterschied spielte das schon?

Anders hatte sie es nie gekannt, und allein der Gedanke daran, anders denken und fühlen und _wollen_ zu können als die vielen anderen zukünftigen Tribute, erschien ihr vollkommen abwegig.

Denn sie hatten schließlich alle dasselbe Ziel, nicht wahr?

Und so kam es ihr auch nicht zu Bewusstsein, dass vielleicht nur sie schon nach nur einem Tag in dem Felsenzentrum nach Tageslicht und der Weite und der Natur strebte und lechzte, als ihre Füße sie wie von selbst zum Ausgang des Zentrums trugen, die Wasserflasche noch in der Hand, die für das Training auf dem Laufband gefüllt worden war.

Sie trat aus den verschachtelten Felsentüren in den staubigen Sand hinaus und wurde von dem Licht der aufgehenden Sonne überflutet. Warm und sanft und noch ohne die stechende Hitze, die sie erst im Laufe des Vormittags gewinnen würde.

Einige hundert Fuß vom Eingang entfernt hielt sie an, betrachtete die kahle Felswand, genoss das Licht. Für einen Moment, nur einen so kurzen Moment, schloss sie die Augen –

Der Schuss zerriss die friedliche Stille jäh und abrupt und beinahe wäre sie vor Schreck vorneüber in den Sand gestolpert, doch sie fing sich ab und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf das keine zwanzig Fuß von ihr entfernt liegende Tier.

Das vor ihr im Sand verendende Tier, das sie nur wegen der Schulbücher als Puma identifizieren konnte. Das Tier, das sie, hätte sie auch nur einen Moment länger… sie wirbelte herum, und sah, wie er die Halbautomatik zurück in den Hosenbund steckte.

Das Blut rauschte laut in ihren Ohren und ihr Atem kam stoßweise und es gelang ihr nicht, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Benommen versuchte sie, ihr Gleichgewicht zu finden.

„Um diese Jahreszeit ist die Wüste besonders unbarmherzig. Sie fallen alles an, was sich bewegt."

Sie starrte ihn an. Starrte, für eine ganze Weile, doch trotzdem war das einzige, was ihr einfiel: „Warum?"

Er zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Zu wenig andere Nahrung, schätze ich mal."

Clove schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Nein… nein – warum du? Warum die Waffe?"

„Das effektivste Mittel. Sie nehmen einem zwar ein bisschen den Spaß an der Sache, aber bei den Spielen sind sie sowieso nicht erlaubt." Später, viel später, wurde ihr klar, dass er das Tier wahrscheinlich mit bloßen Händen hätte niederringen können.

„Aber warum…" Schusswaffen waren in ihrem Zentrum, wie auch im gesamten Distrikt, verboten, auch wenn sie wusste, dass Brutus eine Pistole besaß. Langsam formten sich in ihrem Kopf wieder zusammenhängende Gedanken und ihr Herz hörte auf, stolperhaft und viel zu schnell zu schlagen. „Warum hast du eingegriffen? Es müsste dir doch Recht sein, wenn ich weg vom Feld bin."

Er kam durch den Sand einige Schritte auf sie zu, blieb dicht vor ihr stehen. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass er ihr schon bei ihrem ersten Treffen wie ein junger Gott erschienen war, und der goldene Schimmer, den seine Haut durch die Sonne bekam, ließ ihn auch jetzt fast überirdisch wirken. Die langsamen, bewussten Bewegungen, die ihn einschüchternd und gefährlich wirken ließen, ohne, dass er etwas dazu tun musste. Er war vollkommen in Kontrolle der Situation, sie konnte es ihm ansehen, in seinen Augen, an seiner Haltung, an dem leichten Lächeln, das über seine Lippen glitt, in der Art, wie seine Hand so unendlich sanft über ihre Wange strich und so kalt gegensätzlich zu seinen Worten stand. „Ich werde dich töten. Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass mir keiner zuvor kommt."

Sie glaubte ihm, wie alle ihm immer glaubten, und hätte er sich auch nur einen Atemzug früher von ihr abgewendet, hätte sie ihm auch weiterhin geglaubt.

Doch so spürte sie das leichte Zittern seiner Hand.

Und zum ersten Mal, zum einzigen Mal, kam ihr der Gedanke, dass nicht nur ihr die Kontrolle unvermittelt und vollkommen entglitten war.

...

Es war, das konnte sie im Nachhinein mit ziemlicher Bestimmtheit sagen, genau dieser Moment, in dem sie anfing zu ahnen, dass sie nicht alleine auf verlorenem Posten stand.

Der Moment, in dem sie erkannte, dass sich das Blatt wendete, zum Schlimmeren, wie ihr Verstand sagte.

Zum Besseren, wie ihr Gefühl sagte.

...

Der Schweiß rann ihr langsam und beständig über das Gesicht; langsam und beständig tropfte er auch auf den abgenutzten grauen Teppichboden unter ihr.

Clove brachte ihren Kopf ein weiteres Mal über die abgegriffene Metallstange. Das Zittern in ihren Armen unterdrückend, ließ sie sich wieder herabsinken, bevor sie einen weiteren Klimmzug machte, den vorletzten, den letzten, den allerletzten, noch einen, und erst auf Brutus' Signal ließ sie die Stange los und landete auf dem Boden.

Für einen Moment blieb sie unbeweglich stehen, nicht sicher, ob ihre Beine sie wirklich tragen würden.

„Hier, fang."

Sie war zu erschöpft, reagierte zu spät, und das Handtuch flog ihr gegen den Kopf, wo sie es dann doch noch abfing.

„Wir sind fertig. Gute Arbeit für heute." Sie nickte nur matt, während Brutus ihr im Vorbeigehen auf die Schulter klopfte. Clove sah ihm nach, wie er aus der Halle ging. Weil er mit Lob so sparsam umging, zauberten seine Worte trotz aller Erschöpfung ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

Nach einigen Minuten Erholungspause wandte sie sich den in einer abgelegenen Ecke stehenden Zielscheiben zu. Sie würde ihr Training mit den Messern beenden, wie sie es von jeher gewohnt war. Dass ihre Arme bei jeder Bewegung zitterten, machte die Sache eigentlich nur interessanter.

Sie hatte zwanzig, vielleicht zweiundzwanzig Messer geworfen, als plötzlich und wie beiläufig die große Gestalt zu ihr geschlendert zu kommen schien und Clove in ein Paar funkelnd grüne Augen starrte.

„Hey Messermädchen, wie wär's mit einem Kampf? Oder bist du dir zu fein dafür, jetzt, wo du so kurz davor bist, ein Tribut zu werden?" Lektra hatte ihre Stimme weit genug erhoben, dass alle im Umkreis von ihnen stehenden Personen sie hören konnten.

Clove verzichtete, sie darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie bereits ein Tribut _war_. Der innerdistriktliche Beschluss lag schon seit einer Weile vor, und abgesehen von ihrem Tod gab es nichts, was ihr die Nominierung jetzt noch entziehen konnte.

Und so zuckte sie nur mit unbeweglicher Miene die Schultern.

„Klar." Sie fuhr sich mit dem Handtuch über das Gesicht und schmiss es dann auf eine nahestehende Bank.

Adrenalin schoss ihr wie Feuer ins Blut.

„Alle herkommen. Hier könnt ihr noch etwas lernen." Lektras Stimme schallte laut durch die Halle, und ohne Zögern stoppte jegliche Aktivität. Während sich alle in einem großen Halbkreis um sie herum versammelten, hallten gewisperte Worte durch die Luft.

Darauf hatten sie alle gewartet.

„Und, mit was möchtest du kämpfen, Messermädchen?"

Vollkommen bewusst und sehr langsam verschränkte Clove die Arme vor dem Oberkörper. Wenn sie hier etwas beweisen wollte, hätte sie nur eine Möglichkeit.

„Deine Wahl."

Sie konnte sehen, dass Lektra mit dieser Antwort gerechnet hatte, als sie von einem der kleineren Jungen zwei lange Metallstangen entgegennahm. Sie waren dünn und massiv, etwas länger noch als Clove groß war, und an den Enden scharfkantig abgeschnitten.

Ihre Hand schloss sich genau passend um die Stange und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es sie schlimmer hätte treffen können, auch wenn ihre Gegnerin durch ihre Größe einen gewissen Vorteil hatte.

Sie stellten sich in einigem Abstand voneinander auf, die Menge der Zuschauer um sie in einem Viereck geschlossen.

Clove verharrte, wartete auf den ersten Schlag ihrer Gegnerin. Als die Metallstange auf sie hinunter gesaust kam, parierte sie sie, jedoch nur knapp, und setzte zum Gegenschlag an, musste aber erkennen, dass Lektra so schnell war, wie sie auch stark war.

Schlag, Gegenschlag. Verbissen kämpften sie, Minuten um Minuten, bis Clove abermals der Schweiß über das Gesicht lief. Stangen und Arme wirbelten durch die Luft, nur von den leicht zischenden Lauten der Luft begleitet. Langsam aber sicher wurden ihre Arme lahm und es fiel ihr immer schwerer, die Schläge abzuwehren. Und sie kam einfach nicht nah genug an Lektra heran – ihre Abwehr war so dicht wie eine Wand, an der jeder Schlag abprallte. Clove versuchte es, wieder und wieder, und scheiterte jedes Mal, während ihre Gegnerin schon einige Treffer hatte landen können – die blutigen Kratzer auf ihren Beinen und im Gesicht waren der Beweis.

Sie duckte sich erneut unter einem Schlag hinweg, als ihr plötzlich eine Idee kam. Die Stange war massiv und federte nicht; wahrscheinlich würde sie auch unter ihrem Gewicht nicht nachgeben. Mit einigen Blicken schätze sie die Entfernung ab, den Winkel, parierte einen weiteren Schlag, bevor sie in einer fließenden Bewegung die Stange in den Boden rammte, sich an ihr vom Boden abstieß und den Schwung nutzte, um Lektra zwei gezielte Tritte gegen den Oberkörper zu verpassen. Diese stolperte, fing sich jedoch schnell wieder. Clove war es egal – sie hatte einen Weg gefunden, diesen Kampf zu wenden, auch wenn die Augen ihrer Gegnerin sich zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammengezogen hatten, der Mund in eine grimmige Linie gepresst.

Nur mit einem gewagten Sprung konnte Clove der nächsten Attacke ausweichen.

„Das reicht." Die Worte durchschnitten die Stille des Kampfes wie Stahl, und auch wenn seine Stimme ruhig und beherrscht klang, war es ein Einfaches, die kaum unterdrückte Wut herauszuhören. Clove hatte nicht gewusst, dass er da war, und fragte sich, wie viel von ihrem Kampf er wohl gesehen hatte.

Überrascht ließ sie ihre Stange für einen Moment sinken, nur um zu sehen, wie er durch die Menge der Zuschauer auf sie zukam, während die anderen vor ihm zurückwichen. Keiner wagte es, sich ihm entgegenzustellen und Clove war zu perplex, um zu protestieren, als er sie schlicht am Arm packte und aus der Halle herauszog.

Draußen in einem dunklen Gang, ließ er sie los und stieß sie gegen eine Wand, deren unebene Steine sich hart in ihren Rücken bohrten.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst dich von ihr fernhalten, und was machst du?"

Beinahe wäre sie unter der Schärfe seiner Stimme zusammengezuckt. „Ich konnte ja wohl schlecht nein–"

„Doch, konntest du. Und hättest du verdammt noch mal tun sollen!" Er schüttelte sie, die Finger schmerzhaft in ihre Schultern gegraben. „Du magst mit all den Regeln ausgewachsen sein, aber hier gewinnt, wer am stärksten ist, ohne Rücksicht. Lektra kämpft dreckig, Clove, und du bist die einzige, die zwischen ihr und einer Teilnahme an den Spielen steht."

„Ich hätte mich schon verteidigen können. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich den Kampf sogar gewonnen." Trotzig hob sie den Kopf.

„Hättest du nicht, wenn erst ein Messer in deiner Schulter steckt. Sie hatte es bereits in der Hand, aber das hast du nicht gesehen, nicht wahr?"

Das hatte sie nicht.

Seine Hände stützten sich rechts und links von ihrem Kopf ab, bis sie zwischen ihm und der Wand gefangen war, ohne einen Ausweg. Nicht, dass sie diesen je gehabt hätte, dachte sie höhnisch.

„Trotzdem hattest du kein Recht." Ihre Worte klangen jetzt scharf, zu laut. Sie hörte ihre eigene Stimme, doch erschien sie ihr fremd.

„Oh doch", er beugte sich vor, bis sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut fühlen konnte, bis seine Lippen nur einen Hauch vor ihren verharrten. Und im Gegensatz zu ihrer war seine Stimme nicht mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern. „Ich habe jedes Recht."

Seine Lippen waren hart und unnachgiebig und der Kuss war mehr Bestrafung als Verheißung, für sie beide, sie konnte es spüren, und trotzdem entfachte er ein Feuer zwischen ihnen, das nicht sein sollte und sich trotzdem in ihrem ganzen Körper ausbreitete, als sie schließlich die Arme um seinen Nacken schlang und seine Hände um ihre Taille sie näher an sich zogen.

Verstand und Verlangen kämpften miteinander, doch der Verstand verlor.


	10. X

A/N: Dieses Kapitel ist der Anfang und das Ende zugleich; ich bin mir sicher, ihr werdet wissen, was ich damit meine. Ich habe lange darauf gewartet; auch, wenn von nun an alles nur noch bergab gehen kann, denn schlussendlich ist es doch eine Tragödie. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das Kapitel und ihr seid bereit, in das letzte Drittel der Geschichte einzusteigen.

**X**

Etwas hatte sich geändert, an ihr, an ihm, an allen, doch sie konnte es nicht fassen, nicht beschreiben.

Es war Nacht, es war wieder dunkel geworden.

Und es war die Kälte, die Klarheit mit sich brachte.

...

Die Kälte kroch wie ein dunkler Schatten, wie ein schleichendes Gift über den Boden, durch ihre Kleidung, in sie hinein, breitete sich aus, hielt sie fest und ließ sie nicht aus ihren Klauen.

Sie versuchte eine Weile lang, das Zittern zu unterdrücken, doch gab es schließlich auf.

Es war so kalt.

Irgendwann, nach Minuten oder Stunden oder nur fünf Atemzügen wurde das unkontrollierte Zittern zu einer Starre und jeder ihrer Muskeln stand unter Spannung.

Sie versuchte, sich abzulenken, doch jeder Gedanke an Wärme schien aus ihrer Erinnerung gebannt zu sein.

Es war so verdammt kalt.

Natürlich hatte sie in ihrer Ausbildung oft draußen schlafen müssen, zuerst in Zelten, später unter freiem Himmel, doch hatte sie damals gedacht, das gefährlichste wären die Tiere gewesen, deren Neugier sie zu den schlafenden Menschen trieb. Wie falsch sie lag, erkannte sie erst jetzt. Denn die Kälte schaffte es, einen zu betäuben, einen zu töten, ohne reißende Zähne oder scharfe Klauen, ohne Waffen und ohne auch nur einen Finger zu rühren.

Es war so kalt.

Doch das Training schien zu wirken; wie immer schien es, als gewöhnte sich der Körper an alles, wenn er nur musste, denn die vielen Atemzüge in dem Raum waren ruhig und gleichmäßig und nur das gelegentliche Rascheln einer Decke durchbrach die sanfte Stille.

Sie konnte nicht gehen, der Kälte nicht entfliehen, vor den anderen nicht aufgeben. Als Tribut konnte sie niemals aufgeben.

Doch sie fror, bis auf die Knochen.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihre Hände noch spüren konnte; alles fühlte sich taub und stumpf an. Die Kopfschmerzen kamen wie eine langsame Woge, unaufhaltsam und gewaltbrechend. Die Zähne fest aufeinander gepresst, die Schultern hochgezogen und jeden einzelnen Muskel angespannt und diese unglaublich Taubheit, die sich ausbreitete und sie jeden anderen Gedanken verdrängen ließ.

Diese gottverdammte Kälte.

Bewusst zwang sie sich, ihren Körper zu entspannen, doch nach nur einem Augenblick zog sich wieder alles zitternd zusammen, Wärme suchend, wo doch keine war.

Ihr war so kalt.

Jegliche Wärme, alles Rot und Gelb und Orange schienen aus ihrer Welt entwichen zu sein.

Die Kälte kroch, die Kälte umhüllte, die Kälte erstarrte.

Es schien wie unwirklich, wie durch Watte, als sie seine Stimme, leise und heiser vom Schlaf, wahrnahm.

„Komm her."

Sie drehte sich um, langsam und ungelenk, starrte durch die Dunkelheit, bis sie ihn ausmachen konnte, die Decke leicht angehoben, den Oberkörper nackt. Für einen Moment hätte sie schwören können, sogar von ihrem Platz aus die Wärme spüren zu können, die er ausstrahlte.

Und das war es, was den Ausschlag gab.

Ihren gesamten Stolz aufgebend, überwand sie die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen so schnell wie sie konnte und presste sich wärmesuchend an ihn. Er breitete die Decke über sie beide aus und während Clove ihren Kopf an seine Schulter legte, nahm er ihre Beine zwischen die seinen, schlang einen Arm um ihre Mitte und hielt sie fest, bis sie sich eng aneinander gegenseitig Wärme und Schlaf gaben.

...

Sie wachte auf, einmal nur, wohl noch vor der Dämmerung, denn alle Lampen in dem Raum waren noch schwarz, obwohl sie an das Tageslicht von draußen angepasst waren.

Noch immer kroch Kälte durch den Raum, doch ihr war warm, endlich warm und es war fast so, als strahlte es bis in ihr Innerstes und erst jetzt realisierte sie, dass sie direkt auf ihm lag, die Beine ineinander verwoben, den Kopf noch immer an seiner Schulter geborgen. Sein Arm, um ihre Taille geschlungen, hielt sie an Ort und Stelle und fast war sie versucht, einfach wieder die Augen zu schließen und zurück in die Umarmung des nebulösen Schlafes zu kehren.

Gedankenverloren rieb sie ihre Wange an seiner warmen Haut; ihre Finger, die an seinem Nacken lagen, malten verspielte Muster, hauchzarte Berührungen. Sie lächelte, verloren, als der Arm, der sie hielt, sie plötzlich noch enger an sich zog; als sie fühlen konnte, wie Spannung die Muskeln in seinem Körper durchzog.

Sie lächelte, verloren, als sie ihre Lippen gegen sein Schlüsselbein presste, federleicht.

Sie lächelte, verloren, als seine freie Hand langsam ihren Rücken herauffuhr und sich schließlich in ihr Haar grub.

Sie lächelte, verloren, weil war, was nicht sein durfte.

...

Ausdauer- und Krafttraining, auch wenn vollkommen mechanisch absolviert, hatten letzte Erinnerungen an die Kälte aus ihren Muskeln vertrieben.

Routine, nichts als Routine, und doch brach alles aus der Routine heraus.

Sie wusste, wo sie ihn finden konnte, natürlich.

Sie hätte ihn bewundert, selbst wenn sie nichts für ihn gefühlt hätte.

Ihn bewundert, wie alle ihn bewunderten, weil man nicht anders konnte.

Sie blieb in der Tür stehen, der kleine Raum voller Trainingsdummies vor ihr, das Licht nur in Halbschatten. Seine Bewegungen waren kontrolliert und kraftvoll und ließen doch nur einen Teil seiner Macht, seiner Stärke erahnen.

Die breite, geschwungene Klinge des Schwertes spiegelte das schwache Licht in Blitzen wieder, die kaum mit seiner Schnelligkeit mithalten konnten. Es war einfach zuzugeben, dass sie niemals zuvor jemanden gesehen hatte, dessen Waffe so sehr Teil von ihm zu sein schien. Niemals jemand gekannt hatte, der den Kampf bis zur tödlichen Perfektion beherrschte.

Niemals jemand anderen kennen würde.

Er sprang, und noch während des Saltos in der Luft verloren drei der Dummies ihre Köpfe.

Einer der Köpfe rollte direkt vor ihre Füße, und für einen Moment starrte sie in die toten schwarzer Punkte. Augen, die niemals gesehen hatten.

Als sie wieder aufblickte, kam er auf sie zu, das Schwert, das sie mit Sicherheit noch nicht einmal mit beiden Händen führen konnte, locker in der Hand kreisend.

Er blieb dicht vor ihr stehen, doch griff nur um sie herum, um die Tür, die sie offen gelassen hatte, zu schließen und wandte sich dann wieder ab.

Sie schlang die Arme um ihren Oberkörper, schutzsuchend.

„Wir haben ein Problem." Sie musste nichts Weiteres sagen, musste eigentlich gar nichts sagen, weil es fast spürbar zwischen ihnen in der Luft hing.

„Nein." Er war für einen Moment stehen geblieben und warf ihr einen Blick über die Schulter zu. „Wir haben kein Problem. Was man nicht ändern kann, ist kein Problem."

„Ach nein? Und was machen wir dann?"

„Nichts. Wir lernen, damit zu leben." Er sah sie an, die Lippen spöttisch verzogen, eine Augenbraue erhoben. „Ist ja nicht allzu lange, für einen von uns beiden zumindest nicht." Er wandte sich wieder um, setzte sich auf eine der Langbänke und griff nach einem Tuch, um die Klinge seines Schwertes zu reinigen.

Sie starrte auf die schwarzen Buchstaben, die sich auf seinem Rücken mit seinen Muskeln bewegten. Und ja, sie erinnerte sich an ihre Bedeutung, die jetzt beinahe höhnisch klang. Könnte sie zurückgehen, würde sie etwas ändern? Ihn niemals treffen? Etwas anders tun, anders handeln, sich anders verhalten? Etwas tun, um das zwischen ihnen aufzuhalten, zu verhindern? Vielleicht nur eine Begegnung vermeiden, einen achtlosen Blick, eine beiläufige Berührung?

Doch es gab kein Zurück.

_Niemals zurück_.

Sie folgte ihm, bis sie vor ihm stand. Sprach aus, was sie nicht aussprechen konnte.

„Und wie sollen wir damit leben?"

Er seufzte und legte das Schwert zur Seite, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, und sah sie an. Und zum ersten Mal konnte sie ihn sehen, zum ersten Mal _wirklich_ sehen; Kälte und Macht und Kontrolle in seinen Augen, doch ringend mit Verlust und dem, was nicht sein sollte.

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Sie waren vom Weg abgekommen, und nichts konnte den Fall jetzt mehr aufhalten.


	11. XI

A/N: Es geht weiter, das letzte Mal vor einer längeren Pause, die ich leider einlegen muss. Wenn (und ich befürchte, dass es passieren kann) dieses Kapitel für euch gar keinen Sinn ergibt, so bedenkt bitte folgendes: Die Geschichte zeigt nur Ausschnitte, ohne zwingend zusammenhängend zu sein. Alles Weitere schiebt auf den Schock, unter dem Clove ohne Frage steht. – Ich hoffe trotzdem so sehr, dass die Stimmung, die ich beim Lesen spüre, auch bei euch ankommt.

**XI**

Tage vergingen, wie Sandkörner durch eine Uhr rinnen. Tage um Tage, die sie näher zu den Spielen brachten.

Tage, die vollkommen ruhig und kontrolliert erschienen.

Tage, die durch Routine bestimmt waren, wie ihr ganzes Leben einem einzigen Ablauf folgte. Trainieren, essen, schlafen. Wiederholen und wiederholen und wiederholen.

Vielleicht war es deshalb so ungewohnt, dass sie mehr fühlte, dass sie überhaupt fühlte, und dass sie nicht anders konnte als zu lächeln, wenn sie darüber nachdachte. Was sie, so hatte man das Eindruck, fast ständig tat.

Für diese kurzen Tage war ihre Welt vollkommen im Gleichgewicht.

Insbesondere in den Momenten, die sie mit ihm, weit weg von allem, zusammen in abgelegenen, dunklen Räumen verbachte, ineinander verschlungen, als existiere die Welt um sie herum nicht.

Doch alles hatte seinen Preis.

...

Lange, nachdem die offiziellen Trainingseinheiten beendet waren, hatte sie sich einen der unzähligen kleinen Trainingsräume gesucht, wie sie auch nach Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit gesucht hatte.

Zwei Tage; zwei Tage noch, bevor es endlich in Richtung Kapitol gehen würde.

Die Neonlichter an der Decke knisterten, die Zielscheiben waren alt und die Markierungen auf ihnen bereits verblichen. Ohne die vielen Augen, die sie ständig beobachteten, erinnerte Clove sich auch wieder an die Freude, die das Training mit den Messern ihr normalerweise brachte. So kleine, so handliche Gegenstände, die sie ganz nach ihrem Willen steuern konnte. Nicht Kraft, sondern Konzentration und Präzision waren es, die dafür sorgten, dass Zufriedenheit sie durchströmte.

Ohne Uhr und ohne Tageslicht hatte sie jegliches Gefühl für die Zeit verloren, als sie schließlich die Wurfmesser wieder in ihre Aufbewahrungstasche einrollte. Sie wandte sich um, wollte nach dem Bowiemesser greifen, doch die Bank, auf der sie es abgelegt hatte, war leer.

„Suchst du etwa das hier?"

Erschrocken drehte sie sich um, sie hatte ihn nicht kommen gehört. Und so starrte sie in ein Paar leuchtend grüne Augen – und ihr Messer, dessen Spitze präzise auf ihre Kehle gerichtet war.

Sie reagierte einen Wimpernschlag zu spät. Die Klinge saß an ihrem Hals und er drängte sie zurück, Schritt für Schritt, bis sie mit ihrem Rücken gegen die Mauer stieß.

„So ein schönes Messer, Clove; du solltest es wirklich nicht aus der Hand legen." Sein Blick wanderte kurz über die Waffe in seiner Hand. „Andere Leute könnte damit viel Unheil anrichten, weißt du?" Leicht, fast spielerisch, erhöhte er den Druck der Klinge gegen ihren Hals, nur nicht soweit, dass sie die Haut durchbrechen konnte. Gerade nicht weit genug.

„Was-" Ihre Stimme stockte, die Kehle rau, doch sie wagte nicht einmal, zu tief Luft zu holen. „Was hast du vor, Gaius?"

„Ich tue uns allen einen Gefallen."

Sie musste nicht fragen, was der Gefallen war, und endlich, endlich, endlich ließen ihre Gedanken sie wieder klar sehen, klar genug, um einen Ausweg zu suchen, klar genug, um zu wissen, dass er ihr körperlich zu weit überlegen war, um ihn überwältigen zu können. Denk nach, Clove. Denk nach. Seine Beine blockten die ihren, ihre Schultern schmerzhaft in die Wand gedrückt. Nur nicht atmen, Clove. Nicht bewegen. Denk nach.

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick, hypnotisiert von dem Grün, strahlend, verheißend, beißend. Denk. Nach. Nur am Rande ihres Blickfelds konnte sie den schwarzen Horngriff ihres Messers in seiner Hand erkennen. Ihr Messer, in seiner Hand. Ihr Messer… ihr Messer.

Oh Gott. Eine heiße Welle Adrenalin schoss durch ihr Blut, ließ Finger- und Zehenspitzen prickeln. _Oh Gott, ihr Messer_.

Ihr Messer, in seiner Hand. Ihre Messer, an ihren Oberschenkeln. Rechts, links, verborgen von der kurzen Trainingshose, schwarz um ihre Oberschenkel befestigt.

Ihre Messer.

Sie starrte ihn an, unbeweglich, während sie ihre rechte Hand langsam nach unten streckte.

Langsam, viel zu langsam.

„Eine falsche Bewegung, meine Süße, und das Ganze könnte böse enden."

Seine Stimme klang beinahe _belustigt_ und sie erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung. Sein Gesicht war ihrem so nah und sie musste das Zittern in ihrer Stimme nicht vortäuschen. „Was soll ich tun?"

Er lächelte und das Weiß seiner Zähne strahlte sie spöttisch an. „Du musst eigentlich gar-", setzte er an, kam jedoch nicht weiter.

„Einen Schritt weiter, Gaius, und du bist tot."

Sie wagte es erst nicht und wandte ihren Blick dann doch zu der Tür im Hintergrund, wo sie seine Umrisse gegen das einfallende Licht ausmachen konnte.

Und auch Gaius warf einen Blick über seine Schulter, ohne das Messer an ihrer Kehle auch nur einen Fingerbreit zu bewegen.

„Und da ist er schon, dein Beschützer", höhnte er leise, bevor er seine Stimme hob. „Bleib, wo du bist, Cato, oder ich bringe sie um."

Ihr Atem ging flach; atmete sie überhaupt noch? Nur nicht bewegen, Clove. Achte auf das Messer. Bleib ruhig. Mach nur nichts verkehrt. War es nicht nach allem, wofür sie ihr gesamtes Leben vorbereitet worden war? Die Ablenkung war da, das war ihre Chance, ihre einzige Möglichkeit. Erneut, und langsam, so unendlich langsam, schob sie ihre rechte Hand an ihrer Seite entlang. Langsam, viel zu langsam, um sich noch zu retten, dachte sie, während sie sah, wie Cato näher kam.

Gaius' Atem streifte ihre Wange.

„Hast du nicht sowieso vor, sie umzubringen?" Catos Stimme klang ruhig und tief, doch sie hörte die beiläufige Spannung, die über allem zu liegen schien.

„Nein", erwiderte Gaius, und sie konnte sehen, wie sich auf seine Lippen ein Lächeln bildete. Sie wünschte fast, sie könnte wenigstens einen leichten Wahnsinn in der Stimme ihres Gegenübers erkennen, doch dort war nur kaltblütige Kalkulation. Leicht zitternd atmete sie aus, während ihre Hand den unteren Bund ihrer kurzen Trainingshose erreicht hatte.

„Dafür gefällt mir deine kleine Freundin zu sehr. Aber ein kleiner Schnitt hier oder da und sie ist für einige Monate außer Gefecht gesetzt und Lektra bekommt ihre Chance. Das müsstest du doch auch wollen, oder?" Er warf einen erneuten Blick über seine Schulter und Clove merkte, wie sich alle Muskeln in seinem Körper anspannten, als er entdeckte, dass Cato nicht mehr weit von ihnen entfernt war. „Ich meine es ernst Cato, verschwinde."

„Sonst?"

„Sonst wird ein tragischer Unfall ihr das Leben kosten. Und das noch vor den Spielen, wäre das nicht schade? Und für dich doch besonders, nicht wahr? Aber mit diesen gefährlichen Messern kann so viel passieren…"

Doch Cato kam immer näher. Clove streckte ihre Hand ein wenig weiter, die bebenden Lippen leicht geöffnet und in Gaius' grüne Augen starrend.

„Lass sie los, Gaius." Endlich endlich endlich, oh endlich schloss sich ihre Hand um den Griff des Messers, das sie am Oberschenkel trug.

„Verpiss dich, Cato, oder ich schneide ihr die Kehle durch." Ein erster Anflug von Panik in seiner Stimme.

Für einen Sekundenbruchteil fing sie Catos Blick auf und realisierte plötzlich und zu spät, was er plante. Trotz des künstlichen Lichtes der Neonröhren bot die kurze Klinge aus Carbonstahl in seiner Hand fast keine Reflektion.

In genau diesem Moment brach die kalte Schneide des Messers an ihrem Hals durch ihre dünne Haut. Es war ein scharfer, ein beißender Schmerz, doch sie nahm ihn fast nur beiläufig wahr, ihren Arm mit dem Messer bereits erhoben. Eine fließende Abwärtsbewegung.

Doch als sich ihr Messer in die Schulter ihres Gegenübers bohrte, war das Leben in seinen Augen bereits aus ihm gewichen. Leblos sackte sein Körper an ihrem herunter und blieb seitlich auf dem Boden liegen, Messer in Schulter und Rücken.

Der menschliche Körper war ein Wunderwerk, gewappnet gegen unzählige Angriffe. Und doch gab es diese eine Stelle im Rücken, die ein Messer nur im richtigen Winkel treffen musste, um alle Lichter ausgehen zu lassen.

Das kurze Messer aus Carbonstahl verriet Clove, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die diese Stelle noch im Schlaf finden konnte.

Es war der letzte klare Gedanke, den sie fassen konnte.

Benommen starrte sie auf den Toten, auf den ersten toten Menschen, den sie je sah, den ersten Menschen, dessen Hände sie noch kurz zuvor auf sich gespürt hatte, dessen Augen sie fixiert hatten; tot, tot, tot vor ihr. Von einem auf den anderen Moment; tot, ohne jemals wieder zurückzukommen. Auf immer gegangen, in nur einem Wimpernschlag.

Tot.

Sie stieß zitternd die Luft aus, die sie angehalten hatte, und ihre Knie hätten unter ihr nachgegeben, hätte Cato sie nicht an den Schultern gepackt und sie kurzum über den leblosen Körper zwischen ihnen hinweggehoben. Seine Hände fuhren vorsichtig über ihr Gesicht, über den Schnitt an ihrem Hals, bevor er sie wortlos an sich zog. Sie zitterte, am ganzen Körper – oder nein, er war es, der zitterte, und erst viel später wurde ihr klar, dass es nicht des Tötens wegen, sondern ihretwegen war. Für nur einen Moment noch klammerte sie sich an ihn, als wären sie auf ewig allein, ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gepresst, als wäre die Welt nicht um sie, ihre Gedanken immer wieder nur kreisend um den Toten, den Toten, den Toten, ihr Messer in seiner Schulter, ihr Messer, zu spät, zu spät, zu spät, ihr Messer, das es nicht war, was ihn umgebracht hatte, tot, immer wieder tot, auf Ewig tot.

Seine Stimme war beherrscht und rau, als er sie schließlich eine Armlänge von sich wegschob, der Blick in seinen Augen eindringlich.

„Geh und such Brutus, Clove. Geh und bleib bei ihm. Sprich mit niemanden." Er schüttelte sie, nur leicht, bis sie ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte. „Hast du mich verstanden? Geh zu Brutus. Kein Wort. Zu niemanden. Ich kümmere mich um den Rest. Geh!" Er drehte sie herum, schob sie Richtung Tür. „Los, Clove, geh."

Sie ging, und schaute nicht zurück.

...

Sie ging wie mechanisch, stolperte, fing sich, wie automatisch. Schau geradeaus. Nicht nachdenken.

Nur nicht nachdenken.

Es war bereits spät und sie begegnete nur ein oder zwei verschwommen Gestalten am Rande ihres Sichtfeldes, bevor sie die Tür zu Brutus' Quartier erreichte. Sie klopfte, wartete aber nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern öffnete die Tür und stand mitten im Raum. Ihr Mentor hatte sich erhoben, doch bevor er ein Wort sagen konnte, kam die Übelkeit, und Clove schaffte es gerade noch ins Badezimmer, um sich zu übergeben.

Es war Brutus, der schließlich zu ihr kam und ihr ein Glas Wasser reichte.

„Du wirst doch nicht etwa krank werden?"

Clove leerte das Glas, schüttelte den Kopf. Erschöpft, sie war so erschöpft. Ihre Beine, ihre Arme, ihr ganzer Körper waren schwach. Langsam ließ sie sich niedersinken, genau da, wo sie stand, auf die weißen Fliesen. Nur für einen Moment nicht das Gewicht ihres Körpers spüren müssen, gar nichts spüren müssen.

Doch sie fühlte die Hände unter ihren Armen, die sie hochhoben, als wäre sie aus Watte, bis sie wieder auf ihren Füßen stand. Unsicher und wackelig und nur gehalten von Brutus' Kraft.

„Was ist los, Clove? Rede mit mir."

„Er ist tot." Die Worte hörten sich tonlos an, wie steril.

„Wer ist tot?"

Doch Clove schüttelte nur den Kopf. Und dann tat sie das einzige, was ihr einfiel, das einzige, was sie brauchte, das einzige, an was sie denken konnte: Sie schlang ihre Arme um Brutus und geborgen, sein Herzschlag an ihrem Ohr, schloss sie die Augen.

„Ich war nicht schnell genug", murmelte sie in sein T-Shirt, immer und immer wieder.

...

Sie wachte auf, langsam und wie durch Watte, was ihr verriet, dass es noch nicht halb sechs sein konnte. Die fremde Umgebung hätte sie aufschrecken lassen müssen, doch es war der so vollkommen vertraute Geruch um sie herum, der sie beruhigte. Eine Decke und Wärme und fast makellose Dunkelheit hüllten sie ein, nur ein verschwommener Lichtstrahl zeichnete sich durch die angelehnte Tür auf dem dunklen Boden ab.

Es dauerte zwei, drei Atemzüge, bis die Erinnerungen wiederkehrten.

Sie sah, sie fühlte Gaius' leuchtend grüne Augen auf sich; sah und fühlte den einen Augenblick, in denen das Leben aus ihnen wich. Sah und fühlte, wie er die Linie zwischen Leben und Tod überquerte.

Sie wusste, klar und logisch und ohne Zweifel, dass sein Tod unausweichlich gewesen war.

Dass er das richtige und verdiente und einzige war.

Und trotzdem weinte ihr Herz, und sie verabscheute diese Schwäche.

Jetzt erst bemerkte sie die gedämpften Stimmen aus dem Nebenraum, doch versuchte sie gar nicht erst zu verstehen, über was Cato und Brutus redeten.

Es reichte zu wissen, dass sie da waren, um die – ja, um die Trauer so weit zurückzudrängen, dass sie sie nicht mehr fürchten musste.

Und für das erste, das letzte Mal in ihrem Leben fühlte sie sich vollkommen warm und sicher und geborgen und über den sich vermischenden, tiefen Klang der beiden männlichen Stimmen aus dem Nebenraum fiel sie wieder zurück in einem schwarzen, traumlosen Schlaf.


End file.
